Ron Droppable
by Twila Starla
Summary: Senior Sr. Junior is forming his first real evil plot and as usual, Team Possible is on the case. But when Ron overhears the wrong thing, he begins to doubt Kim's loyalty to him. Can they resolve their problems and stop Junior?
1. Of Dates, Shoes, and Jewels

This story plot is entirely owed to my dad. We were talking about KP one morning, and he threw out this idea, saying I should write it down as a fan fiction. I developed it a little, and found this would be a great story, romantic, adventurous, and funny! But my main goal for this is to write it similar to an episode, so hopefully I can get that right.

Note: Takes place early Season 4, probably right after Clothes Minded.

Enjoy!

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters affiliated with it.

--

**Chapter 1: The Date.**

Nighttime fell over the Possible household with much grace, the full moon rising up from behind the sheltered trees and hanging over the rooftop, casting beautiful, misty light onto the shingles and the darkened, crunchy grass as shallow winds rustled the strands together, adding to the noisy movement of the multi-colored leaves, filling the crisp, autumn evening with soft but glorious, musical whispers...

At least the outside was like that anyway. Inside, however, sounded anything but peaceful.

"Where is it?" Kim grunted in annoyance. Another shirt flew out of her closet, landing on the floor next to her long discarded green halter-top she had not worn since mid-Junior year. Three more articles of clothing were flung out, followed by a stressed growl.

Kim stormed out her closet with an awkward gait, pushing back her hanged clothes and clearing her path. An annoyed snarl had crept across her face, forcing her olive eyes to narrow and her orange, glossy lips into a frown. She stopped in front of the accumulative pile of discarded clothing and set her hands on her hips. One of her feet was bare, save for the bright red nail polish that was neatly painted onto the toes, and lifted an inch from the ground, while the other styled a light blue, semi-tall heeled, open toed sandal.

She looked at the mess and frowned in disgust, but continued her search without falter, hobbling over to the right side of her bedroom, over to her computer desk.

She'd looked everywhere else, why not?!

Kim opened and closed several drawers, lifted her geometry notes away, then set them back down. Standing on her tiptoes, she hunched over the computer screen and looked around the back of her desk. No luck. Kim furrowed her eyebrows and groaned, then stood up straight. Crossing her arms, she gave her room an overlook, chewing on her bottom lip toughly.

Mrs. Dr. Possible passed Kim's open door with a full laundry hamper clasped in her hands. She looked into the room, just to check on Kim, and her eyes widened with surprise, observing the clutter and her very distressed daughter, whose back was turned. Kim tapped her bare foot a couple times, still looking around. She rubbed her chin with her hand, and then made a beeline for her bed. Putting her knees to the peach colored floor, she got down on her stomach and stuck her entire upper body under the bed skirt, grumbling incoherently as she pushed her way through old discarded items that she had not seen since junior high.

Mrs. Possible narrowed her eyes, dropped the basket in the hallway, put a hand on her hip, and entered the destruction zone carefully with a slightly annoyed gleam in her sky blue eyes. She kicked her way through Kim's wardrobe, old shirts, skirts, shorts, a little black dress. The only missing article of clothes was the-

She dug her hand into a nearby pile and pulled out a blue and white jumpsuit, the matching gloves, belt, and boots had been detached and were scattered amongst the rest of the disorder. Mrs. Possible shook her head, disappointed at her daughter's untidiness, Kim usually kept her room in a manageable order, with a little more then one or two things to be found on her floor, and had never trashed it quite this bad. This was terrible.

Mrs. Possible gently placed the super suit onto the pink chest that was slid up to the front her daughter's bed and, sure it was safe now, turned to Kim, who was still halfway under her bed and fully occupied with her search.

"Ah ha!" the words escaped from below. Kim emerged from the floor quickly, scrambling to her feet as she produced a matching light blue sandal in her hands, clutched by the strap. She smiled triumphantly, glad she had relocated it before it was too late, but her victory mood was quickly changed as she caught sight of her mother, who gave Kim an irritable and questioning glare, her arms crossed over her chest. Kim's smile quickly fluttered and she placed her free hand under the sandal for balance.

"Kimmie, look at this mess!" her mother stated sternly, gesturing to the winkled clothes that twisted around their legs.

Kim looked at her room seriously for the first time in the ten minutes that she'd spent destroying it. Her mom was right; it was a total disaster area! Guess she shouldn't have gone so crazy when it came to finding a stupid shoe; she could've just put on another pair instead. But no, those were the ones she wanted; they looked best with her outfit tonight. The color matched her blue halter-top perfectly, and made her look more mature with the white, fluffed skirt that barely brushed her knees, but without looking _too_ grown up. After all, Kim knew her boundaries, and there was no point in dressing trashy. _Then again_, she thought, holding up the sandal, _I really could've spared myself the mess and looked good at the same time._

She twisted her mouth into an apologetic frown, raised her hand, and was about to explain her situation to Mrs. Possible, when a loud, melodic chime sounded from downstairs. The two Possible women froze abruptly and both out looked at the empty hallway. Another chime resounded up before Kim heard the front door open quickly. Some banter was exchanged between the visitor and person who was allowing him to enter, then a voice called to her room.

"Kimmie-cub, Ronald's here!" Mr. Dr. Possible shouted in his usual good mood.

Kim smiled brightly. Ron was finally here to pick her up, she'd been afraid she would take too long to get ready thanks to the missing shoe problem and would have to postpone their evening. Looks like things had worked out in her favor. She turned to her mother, grabbing the sandal strap with both hands, smiling sweetly. Mrs. Possible raised an eyebrow warningly; she was expecting her daughter to clean up her room after all that drama. Kim saw the doubt in her mom's eyes and quickly switched her tactic, shaping her face to fit a different emotion. Her lip wobbled and her eyes grew large.

"Pwease?" Kim said in a pitiful voice to match her most infamous Puppy Dog Pout.

Mrs. Possible's expression didn't change, but her daughter's approach certainly had weakened her. Why had she taught her that trick again? Her mouth twitched as Kim inched a bit closer, those big, green eyes only widening as she did so. There was no winning this, Mrs. Possible thought, and she smirked. Kim's face straightened out a little in the gleam of hope she had caught.

"Go on." the brain surgeon finally said.

Kim smiled in gratitude and gave her mother a slight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom! I'll clean up when I get back! I swear!" she called as she rushed out, making a skillful leap over the clothes hamper (emphasis on the _skillful_, have you ever tried clearing a basket of laundry in one, high heeled shoe?) and speeding into the hallway.

Mrs. Possible watched quietly, a knowing smile smoothed across her face and she crossed her arms. She remembered a time when she was like that. Teenagers, you couldn't live with them and you couldn't live without them. Oh well, might as well just let Kimmie and Ron enjoy their date, she'd have her daughter pinned to clean this either way.

--

Ron stood, humming to himself quietly as he waited at the door, rocking back and forth in his white sneakers. He styled his normal attire, red jersey and kaki pants. They weren't heading to any fancy restaurant tonight, no point in overdressing for a simple date. _No Beuno Nacho though, _he thought cautiously. Kim had mentioned that she was sick of dates there, as that was where they had spent their last three. After much thought and a day's worth of paging over the phone book for a eatery that "doesn't serve anything soaked with hand pumped cheese," he inwardly quoted Kim's words from the week before, which he had agreed to with much disappointment. In the end, he has settled for a steak house just outside of Upperton, but only after he confirmed, from the restaurant manager, that they at least sold nachos along with the meals (though he doubted they would be _as good_ as Beuno Nacho's). He agreed no Beuno Nacho for this date, but it didn't mean he had to deny himself and Rufus the greatest of all foods.

He furrowed his brow, from his spot downstairs, he could hear a strange stomping sound, like someone jumping on one foot in a large shoe. Familiar, but incoherent grunts echoed from the higher level in time with the stomping, creating a strange, noisy beat that caused Rufus, during one of his deeper, nicer naps, to peek from his fabric home in Ron's pocket and squeak questioningly, still drowsy and confused. Ron looked down at him and shrugged, just as bewildered by the sound.

Kim emerged from the hallway, hoping on one foot, holding other in an unstrapped shoe as she struggled to finish putting it on. The redhead clutched the blue strap tight, and, trying to keep her balance, attempted to push it into the metal latch on the other side of the shoe in her wondrous hurry. Ron's attention switched onto the outer balcony that lead to stairs, and he watched with shock as Kim bounded for the stairs on one high heel.

She bit down on her lower lip and sweat coursed her brow as she pulled harder to make the strap go over her foot. The shoes were on the brink of not fitting anymore. Her shoe size had to change now, of all times, when she was trying to leave. She gritted her teeth, annoyed by the rotten luck of tonight.

In her tedious attempt to attach the sandal, Kim had not been watching where she was walking, or where the second floor ended and the stairs began. Kim hopped back another foot, the stair rail appeared out of the corner of her concentrating eyes, but it was a second too late. The back of her heel was already slipping over the side of the first stair.

A quick scream and a 'whoa!' escaped her lips and Kim redirected her attention to saving herself. Her arms flailed, letting loose the shoe, to grab hold of the metal rail, but as her body fell from balance, it came just out of reach. Several more desperate snatches at the air were made by the teen hero before she went tumbling from the second floor.

"KP!" Ron called to her as he watched her slip, worry and fear glittered in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll catch you!"

It wasn't more then a moment later that Ron realized his girlfriend needed no help. As she fell to the fifth step, Kim instinctively stuck out her hands, bracing herself as she landed on her palms a split second later. Pushing the rest of her body up with all the strength she could muster into her arms, she launched herself back into the air. Doing a quick flip, the redhead dived back down toward the bottom floor.

Ron took a few steps back in caution and watched with zealous as Kim landed on her feet like a cat, bending her knees and bracing her right hand to the floor. A confident smile etched across her face and her eyes were filled with adrenaline. Rufus clapped and whistled at her amazing feat.

Kim straightened out her skirt over her knees, then reached down to her foot, the unstrapped blue sandal still there, amazingly. With a grin, she pulled the thick strip of blue fabric and bending plastic over the side of her foot and, without struggle, slipped it through the metal latch. _A little snug, _Kim thought, but decided to ignore it.

With another sweep at her skirt, Kim finally stood up and looked Ron in the eyes. He was smiling, mesmerized, but not surprised, by his girlfriend's quick thinking. Kim opened her arms in question, then asked with a smile;

"So, ready to go?"

--

A swing of a car door, and Kim slid into the driver's seat of the Roth SL Coupe. She planted her feet on the floor of the car and gripped the steering wheel with one hand. Ron didn't own a car yet, Kim thought to herself, though he was saving up a little his weekly Smarty Mart pay since he'd started working there. He was getting close, he kept saying. Nevertheless, Kim had conversed with Wade and her brothers about building Ron his own 'Stoppable-moble' for his birthday. _He'll like that, _she knew he would. Red and black; those were the colors he'd wanted for his dream car, she reminded herself, they matched his jersey.

Ron sat himself into the passenger seat and pulled the seatbelt over his chest, pressing it into the metal buckle on the right side of him. He stole a quick glance at Kim and smiled softly, she had dressed up tonight, just for him. And there he was, in his school clothes. It made him feel a little guilty, to say the least. He hadn't done anything special for her tonight; he wasn't even driving her to the restaurant.

"I am way underdressed tonight," he said, gesturing at Kim's stylish, but not fancy, ensemble. Catching the flirtatious and sweet complement, she stared down at herself quickly, then at Ron. She smiled and reached a hand for his cheek.

'I don't know, Ron," she replied coyly, leaning in a little closer, "I think you look kinda cute,"

Ron picked up on the gesture, and followed his girlfriend's lead, closing the space between their faces and preparing for the kiss of a lifetime. He caught sight of Kim puckering her lips before closing his eyes, smiling a little as her hand remained on his cheek, which was growing warm. He still got hot flashes whenever she kissed him, it was an impulse, but Kim never seemed to mind it.

Their lips were near touching when a familiar melodic static came from the car's video screen. The darkness brightened as a composed Wade Load appeared on the computer, blinding the teenagers with unexpected light.

"Hey guys!" the thirteen-year-old exclaimed cooly. He stopped, noticing the near romantic pose his two comrades were. He frowned.

"Sorry for the interruption," his voice was apologetic, but his eyes spoke of thankfulness, Kim read it, and she smiled, giggling inwardly. Ron, on the other hand, just seemed very annoyed.

"Aw, come on, why can't we just kiss already?" he whined. He was sure this was like, the tenth kiss Wade had 'unintentionally interrupted'.

Wade was awkwardly quiet. He always seemed to catch them right when they started being... _mushy. _Even for a boy who had explored his feelings about romance not but a month before, something just really grossed him out about the idea of Kim and Ron kissing. Maybe it was just that he'd known them for so long, and he was still getting used to the boyfriend/girlfriend thing.

Or it's was because it reminded him of the fateful day when he'd tuned on Kim's locker to give her an update on a mission, only to find she and Ron locked in a passionate kiss in front of the screen. He had always suspected hidden feelings, but it had been very _unexpected_. He fried one of his computers with the soda he spit out too, Moodulator-enforced kiss or not.

Wade shook himself from his thoughts and pulled himself into recent times, remembering that Kim and Ron were still there, and he had a mission to run by them.

"Well, anyway, just got a hit on the site," he said in his urgent but cool manner. Both teens shared expressions that bordered between exasperated and serious, but they listened keenly. Wade typed several things on his keyboard as he spoke. "Robbery in progress, Jimmy Ding's Diamond Collection in Los Angeles. I hacked the security tapes, take a look at this!"

He pressed a final button on the keyboard, and a video stream overlook the screen. Through soft static and transparent lines, the main room of the diamond emporium appeared. Between the marble floors and glass cases filled with jewels so expensive, it would take two lifetime's worth of work at Smarty Mart to pay for one of them, it looked more like a museum then a place to shop. Night had long since fallen, as moonlight cascaded through the glass roof, forming long shadows from the glass cases.

All seemed well. Then, a sharp shatter from above. Clear glass fell to the floor in a quick, violent and painful shower. Once it ceased, several long coils of rope slid down from the roof, and five men slipped down them; all were dressed in black and hooded, save for one, though his hair was so short and so black Kim could have mistaken it for a hood in the shadowy room. He spoke quietly to the other men, waving his muscular arms about as he so. His tanned skin gave away his identity so quickly, Kim almost found it funny.

"Sr. Senior Junior!" she exclaimed, pushing her index finger into the back of the recorded young man.

"Really?" Ron scrunched his eyes up, trying to see what his girlfriend saw. After a few moments, he gave up trying. "What makes you say that?"

They exchanged gazes a moment, then looked back at the screen. The five men had disappeared, leaving the destruction in their wake. Nothing expect the diamonds, which they had left untouched, occupied the room. Silence proceeded with general creepiness, reminiscent to the disturbance. Kim expected that the video was over and waited for Wade to appear again.

Sr Senior Junior popped up instead, causing a jump of unison between two very unsuspecting teen heroes. The video was still going! They both leaned closer as their young enemy, who took up the entire view of the camera. Unlike his henchmen, Junior styled his usual tight, yellow shirt and black pants. His hair was shiny, over-lathered with La Goop no doubt, and he wore a million dollar (quite literally) smile. He winked at the camera smoothly, struck a couple of over dramatic poses, stroked back his sticky hair, even checked his teeth for stray food as Kim and Ron watched with bewildered expressions. The redhead rolled her eyes, Junior could never resist a chance to be on camera.

The young billionaire continued his dramatic act for several minutes, and just when Kim was finally ready to stop the type, bored out of her mind, Junior stopped in front of the screen. He gained an almost evil looking grin, and held up a pair of pliers. He almost looked menacing, Kim and Ron thought together, but quickly took it back when Junior attempted an evil laugh, which came out nasally, annoying and girlish, before he approached the camera, again, almost menacingly, pliers in hand. It was a few more moments of torturous laughter before the video and audio gave out, leaving nothing but welcomed static.

Kim and Ron exchanged sullen glances as Wade reappeared on screen,.

"Now why does Junior have to rob people, he's already rich!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't know," Kim stated, a mission ready tone in her voice. "But better put a rain check on that dinner date, Ron, we've got a villain to bust!"

Ron sighed in disappointment. _"_Just once, I'd like a date night that didn't require a robbery or world domination!"

He doubted his request would ever be granted.

--

A/N

This is something I've been trying to get done all summer. It won't be as long as some of my other work, less then twelve chapters. My first experiment in real K/R too, so tell me if I did it right. This should be a fun trip, hope you join me for it.

Any errors you may find, let me know, and I shall fix them!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. I own this story though.

--

Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

Maybe it was just excitement of the moment, but Junior was feeling exceptionally evil that night. He had successfully broken into one of the richest diamond shops in LA, destroyed a glass window, and disabled the camera, all _menacingly. _He felt quite confident in himself. He even got to use his evil laugh. Yes, this night was turning out to be quite profitable.

_And it's about to get even more profitable, _Junior thought to himself as he paced the rows of jewels, hands twisted behind his back, chest puffed out with pride. His evil leering was quickly broken by a surprised smile and a girlish squeal; he had made an evil joke! An inward one, but a good one no less! Oh, Popi would be so proud!

"Uh... Mister Sr. Senior Junior...?"

Junior's soft snickering through his palms was abruptly interrupted by an unsure voice. His aquamarine eyes widened and whirled around quickly. His four henchmen, all dressed in their typical black attire, even the sunglasses, although it was the middle of the night. Each wore his own slightly perturbed expression, formed from watching their boss break out into giddy giggles for no apparent reason.

Junior regained some composer quickly, dropping his hands and putting them to his side as the henchman approached him carefully. He reminded himself of his father's evil advice: "Never show anything but power when around underlings." It seemed like a reasonable suggestion. After all, he was the one paying their checks, best not show his excitement just yet, it made him look less evil. He'd do it once he got home.

"Not to seem rude, sir," continued the loyal henchman as Junior examined a cluster of nearby jewels, "but... you're already rich! Why do you need to rob a jewelry store?"

Junior looked up at him and huffed, seeming surprised by the fact that his hired help was clueless to his plan.

"We are not here to steal mere _jewelry_!" he snorted. His father owned diamonds far more expensive then most of what Jimmy Ding was selling. "We are going to take something far more valuable," Junior sounded excited, far more then he should have been, as his high-pitched vocals set in on the last words, followed by an over-zealoused giggle as the young man strutted off ahead of his henchman, into another, darker room. The men gave another disturbed glance, then sighed as they followed him in. Not because of Junior though, but the lighting, they could barely see as it was.

The new room was black, no windows, with little light to provide save for the vicious, red glow of security beams that crisscrossed over the concrete ground in a deadly web of lasers. Beyond it, another glass case lay waiting at the end of the room, this one, despite the pitched darkness, seemed to glow an iridescent blend of green and white all by itself.

The henchmen looked on in bewilderment as the mysterious colors reflected off the walls. Junior seemed unfazed, though was enjoying the beautiful colors throughly. Nevertheless, he shook himself, he had a theft to complete. From his tight pocket, he pulled out a small sliver computer, a long cord with a strange plug protruding from the end. The device seemed far too bulky to fit in his leather pants.

After a moment of searching the room with keen eyes, Junior approached a metal box on the right wall, covered with small, shiny buttons and various plugs, switches, and other things most people wouldn't expect the young man to know anything about.

"Rumor has it, Jimmy Ding has acquired a rare diamond, and by rare, I mean only a few known in existence..." he continued as he plugged the device into a previously hidden adapter. Opening the sliver casing of his small computerized hacker, he pressed a button on the cold paneling.

Electrical surges streamed through the cord connecting the two computers, and the henchmen watched in amazement as Jimmy Ding's twenty-eight million dollar security system glittered with sparks. The red censors faded in and out, blinking like a neon sign, then vanished completely. The box shot a large blast of light as circuits blew from the virus Junior had placed into the system.

Silence reclaimed the room all too quickly, the floors were bare, not a laser to be seen. All that remained of security system was the control box, smoke protruding from its dented casing.

Despite the astounded gawks he was receiving from his hired help, Junior casually strode across the room, approaching the glass case with much pride. He stopped a few inches short of his target, then placed his thin, well-manicured fingers over the glass case, and without as much as a single care, lifted it off and through it to the floor.

Glass crunched under their boots as the henchmen crowded around Junior, observing what their boss had so fervently gone after.

The surreal twist of green and white glittered before the small group. The gem was no bigger then Junior's fist (which, mind you, isn't that big), but its size was nothing compared to its beauty. Like all the precious jewels in the store, it was white, a diamond, no doubt. But unlike its brothers, it had something special about it; the center, which is best described by saying that it looked as though someone had drilled a hole into an ordinary diamond, then stuck a ping-pong ball sized emerald inside and sealed the jewel up again. The small lights underneath the case, placed there to exemplify its glamorousness, made its green middle seem magical, unreal almost. Its hypnotic glow, its untamed beauty, everything about it was so incredible! The woman who discovered the first one in the early 1900's appropriately named it...

"The Emerald Heart!" Junior exclaimed as he scooped up the diamond in his hands, admiring it up close. The henchmen made disappointed faces, they'd wanted to look at the pretty gem some more.

"The rarest diamond in existence! And it's all mine!" He proceeded into another annoying fit of laughter.

The youngest henchman grimaced softly before clearing his throat. "Uh, Mister Sr. Senior Junior?" he repeated. Junior veered his gaze in the man's direction.

"Why don't you just buy the diamond from this Jimmy Ding guy?" The young henchman shrugged in effect; his answer seemed like the most logical thing to do, seeing as The Seniors were billionaires. Even his buddies seemed to agree, nodding their heads quietly. Junior, on the other hand, didn't share in the opinion. He glared softly at the man as he spoke, jabbing an index finger into the henchman's chest.

"Because- err, what was your name again?"

"Ted, sir," he remarked with a salute.

"Ted, that is a nice name," Junior broke his casualness and continued to glare.

"According to my villain training, that wouldn't be proper for these circumstances!" he leaned in a little closer, as if to whisper. "It would arouse suspicion of my master plan amongst the do-gooders out there, you know," Ted nodded with a smile.

"Oh, and what master plan would that be?" An all too familiar teenaged voice chorused.

Junior clinched his teeth in fear, all memories of villain training and evil laughter leaving his head in the single swoop. He didn't want to look up, he knew what was coming. Why? Of all the heroes, why did his father have to make enemies with her and her team? It just wasn't fair!

Despite what better judgement he had, Junior turned his head over to the previously empty doorway, locking eyes with the two courageous looking teens who stood side by side, hands on their hips, blocking his only chance of escaping.

"And seriously dude, since when do _you_ come with evil plans," Ron asked, stepping forward and removing his hands from his sides. "I mean, isn't that your dad's thing?"

Junior pouted, stamping his feet angrily. "I'll have you know that I can be extremely evil!"

Ron smirked and crossed his armed. "Yeah, if you count stealing a few cases of La Goop or kidnaping then paying a guy to search online dating sites for your next girlfriend as evil!"

The young villain gritted his teeth and let out a loud gasp. "Ugh! You shall pay... uh... for such comments, sidekick!"

Ron seemed unamused. Kim, who now wore her purple and black mission clothes, noted just how arrogant her boyfriend was being toward their adversary. _Wow, our missed date must've really ticked him off,_ she thought humorously.

Junior twisted The Emerald Heart in his hand, glaring at Kim and Ron as his henchmen beginning activating the retractable, electric staffs previously hidden in their pockets.

"You shall not stop me this time Kim Possible!" Junior said dramatically, then raised his gem enclosed fist. "Henchmen, attack!"

In a wave of black turtlenecks and sparkling staffs, the small group raced toward the two teen heroes, yelling and growling like wild dogs. Kim immediately reacted to the charge, springing forward and swiftly kicking the first of the henchmen in the gut. He flew back, slamming into Ted and knocking the weapons from their hands, losing charge quickly They quickly regained their senses and lifted themselves up, ready to try again, this time with fists.

Junior, who had a secured belief that Kim was too distracted to notice him, dodged his way through the fight, avoiding every electrical swipe, gloved punch, and booted kick as he ran through the dangerous maze, precious jewel in hand. He reached the doorway and propped himself against it, breathing a sigh of relief. Junior took a moment, then straightened up and examined his escape route, now free of any teen heroes. He smiled confidently, snickered under his breath, then darted off into opening room.

Ron, who sat at the side of the wall, sheltering himself from the fight with his arms wrapped around his knees, watched as Junior ran past him. He gasped softly as the got back on his feet, then looked at Kim, she seemed to realize that their enemy was gone, but seeing as she was locked in battle, could do nothing about it. Ron's brown eyes darted back to the main room, where Junior had vanished to. _The sooner_ _we stop the villain, the sooner we can get back to our date,_ he thought. Ron just wanted to spend time with Kim, though he still wasn't looking forward to eating sub-par nachos.

He shook all thoughts of dates and nachos aside, he had a theft to stop! Ron cracked his knuckles dramatically and raced out the door behind Junior, hoping to catch the young man before he got away in a speedboat or helicopter or something.

--

Standing in the middle of the pandemonium, Kim proceeded to repeat similar moves on the other henchmen, throwing them, kicking them, flipping them over, whatever she found necessary. Within seconds, all four lay on the ground, with Kim standing above their unconscious forms, dusting her hands off mockingly. Drakken's henchmen gave her more trouble then that, you'd think The Seniors would go for better hired help.

"Ron," she called as she examined her handy work, "guard the henchmen while I look for Jun-"

She looked back at the doorway. No boyfriend. A confused and uneasy expression crossed her face.

"Ron?" she asked. Nothing but the pained grunts of the henchmen answered.

She began running toward the exit, hoping that her long-time best friend was just standing around the corner instead of getting himself into any trouble. How much trouble could Junior for him cause anyway?

A blur of black suddenly appeared before Kim's eyes and she stopped in her tracks. Ted blocked the doorway, his staff reactivated, clutched between two hands. He twisted the middle, and the two rounded ends surged with deadly electricity. Ted raised the staff, and with an energetic battle cry, brought it down toward Kim's head.

The teen hero's lightening reflexes kicked in. She ducked, leaving Ted to hit nothing but thin air before he fell to the ground again as a result of Kim swiping her legs into his ankles. She crouched, fingers braced onto the concrete, a fist tightened on her other hand. Nobody caught her off guard!

Bringing herself back up, Kim smiled again, her hands on her hips as she looked down at the fallen henchman, but the sound of electrical staffs activating. Her olive eyes darted over her shoulder, just in time to catch sight of three other men approaching her, attempting to take down in the same manner.

Kim groaned and slumped her shoulders as she prepared for another round to a supposedly ended battle. _Well, they may be easy to fight, but these henchmen certainly don't go down easy, _she thought as she drove her fist into the chest of the next one to cross her path

--

With the stealth and agility of an elephant in an ice rink, Ron slipped through a maze of overly-large diamonds and golden jewelry encrusted with gems that unreally caught the slightest light, blinding him and causing him to slam into yet another glass case. He rubbed his head and stood up, quickly observing the glass. A small crack had appeared on the side. He had to be more careful if he was gonna catch Junior!

All this reminded Ron of his time as a millionaire, and how his parents were still paying off dept owed to Jimmy Ding for his destroyed multi-million dollar diamond pinkie ring. In retrospect, Ron wished he'd taken Kim's advice and brought Denver instead, he might not have ended up grounded for two months if he had.

A slam of door and Ron switched his attention again, catching sight of an upcoming exit on the other side of the room. _Junior, _he thought, readiness in his thoughts.

Rufus opened Ron's pants' pocket and began crawling up his master's side until he reached his shoulder. Catching the determination in the teenager's brown eyes, the mole rat began chattering incoherently.

Ron looked at his long-time animal friend, able to understand every word he squeak. He'd always had this kinda connection with Rufus, as well as other animals. He believed it came from his early childhood love of the movie _Dr. Dolittle_, the original one. It probably inspired him a little to learn how to speak with creatures like mole rats and mutant cockroaches. So many sleepovers spent with Kim enjoying that movie, who, at some point, made Ron leave it home so they could watch her favorite tape, _Cuddle Buddies II: Pandaroo's Cuddly Adventure._

"I know we should wait for Kim," Ron answered his naked friend quietly, watching the door for any signs of life, "but she's handling the guards right now. Besides," he added with a smirk, "it's _Junior_, how much trouble could he be?"

Without further argument to put up, Rufus merely shrugged and muttered, "true," before slipping back down to Ron's pocket. The blonde boy nodded to his friend as he pulled the khaki flap closed. Without farther distraction, Ron tip-toed over to the door, and very quietly opened it, just enough to see what was going on inside.

The room was what appeared to be a small office, Ron judged by the polished redwood desk and the gold plated nameplate reading **'Jimmy Ding The Bling Bling King'. **

It seemed that the bling king did well for himself, the room itself was probably worth a quarter-million, with all the expensive looking furniture that was made from imported fabrics and wood only found in a quickly dying rainforest. The carpeting looked foreign and well cared for. Almost everything had been dipped in gold and covered in diamonds, the picture frames, the mini-fridge, the safe- Ron backtracked. Jimmy Ding had a mini-fridge in his office? Oh, that was so cool!

The familiar, but polyphonic, tune of the Oh Boyz hit '_Hello, Hello, Hello_' suddenly shook Ron's daydreams of a naco-filled mini-fridge out of mind. Golden pleather overtook the sidekick's view as Junior stepped in front of the door, pulling out a stylish, up-to-date cell phone from his pocket, the rare diamond in his free hand. Ron sunk back behind the door, hoping to catch the young villain by surprise. His large ears perked as the ringtone was cut off and replaced with the accented voice of SSJ.

"Hello, this is Sr. Senior Junior speaking. Oh, Jacques, good to hear from you!... did you send the flowers?... Perfect!"

_Flowers? _Ron thought, _who's Junior sending flowers to?_

"Now, I need you to send her an even bigger bouquet!... yes, of course I can pay for them!"

_Junior's got a girlfriend! Wow, who knew!_

"Her location? Well, she travels a lot, you know, but she's in Middleton at the moment!"

_Middleton? Hmm, I wonder if I've met this mystery girl?_

"Oh, and Jacques, and need you to put a spacial message in with the flowers. A letter I've thought out myself..."

_This 'oughta be good!_

Junior cleared his throat into the speaker, preparing himself. In the confines of his flower shop, Jacques rolled his eyes. It was a good thing The Seniors paid heavy, otherwise he would've called the police on them years ago. Junior had begun seeking Jacques' expertise shortly after his father's attempt to freeze the Billionaire's Club, but hey, if he was willing to pay multi-millions for a bunch of rare flowers to give to some American girl, it wasn't his business if his clientele was affiliated in world domination attempts. He pulled out a pencil and paper and readied himself to write yet another cheesy note.

"My dearest, I count the days that our lifestyles cause us to cross paths again,"

_Wow, that sounds just like the love note he wrote to Kim a couple years ago, _Ron thought. This was... really strange...

"I am reminded of our first meeting, when I first locked gazes with those emerald eyes and was met with that fiery personalty. We were faced with some confrontation at first, but soon, we realized our feelings for each other, and though it was unobvious to everyone, a relationship began to form."

_Hah, funny, that sounds just like Kim... _Ron's zealous was failing quickly.

"And I know that there is another man in your life..."

_A-a-another_ _m-man? _Ron had gotten really shaky now.

"But you've assured me... that he means nothing to you."

The world seemed to move in slow motion for Ron Stoppable as those final words were spoken.

"My love, I depart now. But rest assured we shall see each other again soon," Junior's voice had gone dreamy just talking about her. He sighed before finishing the not-so-well-thought-out letter. The next sentence sealed the deal for Ron Stoppable.

"From your Yellow Trout, to my Blue Fox,"

Rufus suddenly fell sideways and hit something hard from behind his pocket home. Rattling his senses back in order, he pushed himself over Ron's wallet, a long forgotten stale naco, and several old candy wrappers before emerging from his fabric door.

Looking around carefully, he was shocked to find Ron passed out on the floor.

--

The last henchmen fell backwards for the fifth and last time that night, completely unconscious as Kim rammed her fist into his chin. He tasted salty sweat and metallic blood before his world went black. She stood confidently, putting hand on her sides again. The crumpled forms of the four men, all groaning in agony. Yep, way too easy.

_Now to go find Ron, _she thought, racing out the doorway and skidding into the diamond room.

Finding Ron wasn't as hard as she thought. He was collapsed next to the open door that led to what Kim believed was Jimmy Ding's office, Rufus sitting on his chest, trying desperately to wake his master up.

She came to her boyfriend's side quickly, kneeling next to him and raising his head to make sure he was okay. Unconscious, good. Despite herself, Kim breathed a sigh of relief, though she had to wonder how Junior had managed to knock Ron out.

As if hearing teen hero's thoughts, Junior suddenly slammed open the office door completely, hitting Ron in the head and causing him to sink deeper into unconsciousness. Kim gasped and quickly pulled Ron out of the villain's path, then stood up to her full five feet, three inches, fists clutched and teeth gritted in anger. Junior had not noticed them yet, he was busy swinging the door back and forth, trying to figure out why it had already been slightly open when he'd tried to open it.

Only when the teenage girl's bitting, fiery voice broke through the sound of squeaking hinges did he process their presence.

"What did you do to him?" Kim's emerald eyes seemed capable of burning holes through Junior.

Despite his fear of Kim's wrath, the young man looked down at Ron carelessly. He thought he heard the door hit something on his way out. Annoying sidekick must've been listening in on him. _I_ _hope he didn't hear too much, he'll ruin everything!_

"That was not intentional, Miss Possible," Junior said casually, hoping to avoid confrontation with Kim.

It didn't work. Enraged by the villain, Kim let her fighting fire renew and charged Junior, fingers out like claws.

It was split-second, but that was all the time Junior needed. He reached into his pocket once again, and miraculously pulled out yet another bulky item (_how much pocket space can you have in those pants_, Kim thought as she readied to attack, lunging into the air). It was a grapple gun, similar to the teen hero's old grappling hair dryer, but more spy looking and black.

It was a precision shot, and Junior landed the hook in the hole he had created in the ceiling earlier. With a smirk, he released the trigger.

Kim didn't react quick enough. By the time she was a good three feet from the ground, Junior had zipped away, leaving her to hit the concrete floor on her face.

Happily successful, Junior landed onto the glass roof with unusually cat-like reflexes. He lifted the grapple as the rope retracted back into the small device. Once it was fully stored away, he pushed it into his back pocket once again. With a surprisingly good evil grin, and he lifted his other hand, the stolen diamond between his fingers. He looked down on Kim as he spoke.

"That was on purpose though!" he gave a snarky wave goodbye before running off. His annoying laugh echoed through the night, soon accompanied by the roar of the escape jet's engine, as he left with his prize in hand.

Extremely annoyed by the outcome of the mission as it was, Kim growled as she got back up, rubbing her sore face. It hadn't been a far fall, but concrete was merciless. She straightened herself out and looked up at Junior's escape route. No doubt he had gone back to his father's island, but due to Junior's strange new found efficiency in evil, she worried as what they could expect from him now. She'd talk to Wade about it tomorrow, right now, Kim was tired and aggravated and just wanted to go home (Ron was still unconscious, so that meant no date tonight).

"Well, it can't get any worse," Kim muttered as she walked back over to Ron, knowing she'd have to carry him home.

--

A/N

This is the fastest chapter I've released in a long time, this story is pretty easy to write though, so be thankful. The title of this chapter was inspired by the new song by Maroon 5 by the same name.

Thanks to Darth Comrade, fatherfigure1, Ace Ian Combat, ChristianNinjaRabbit, and Akinki for reviewing!

Any errors you may have found, please tell me.


	3. Your So Called Cheatin' Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing from this story... wait! I own nothing? Oh no, I'm poor! (cries).

Chapter 3: Your So Called Cheatin' Heart

Note: Story is set several weeks after Homecoming Upset, and months before Oh No! Yono! and Graduation.

--

It was well past sunrise and, luckily, a Saturday when Ron finally began to arouse from his fifteen hour sleep. Rufus, who had been wake for some time now, was brushing his two big teeth with an oversized, human toothbrush when he heard a half-unconscious groan from Ron's bedroom. He smiled, toothpaste still bubbling on his mouth, the naked mole rat didn't bother to wipe it off as he rushed out the bathroom door, across the bedroom carpet, and skittered up the night stand.

A bundle of navy blue blankets and orange PJ's twisted and stretched as Ron awoke, his eyes opening slower then usual, and he yawned loudly as he sat up and stretched every tight muscle loose. Man, he felt like he'd slept on concrete last night!

"Oh, Rufus," Ron muttered blindly as he rubbed his eyes awake, "I had the worst dream! We were on a mission and I found out that Kim was cheating on me with Sr. Senior Junior."

Ron removed his knuckles from his eyes and looked over to his night stand. He suddenly jumped back in surprise and fear.

"Rufus, you have rabies!"

The mole rat gave his master an annoyed look and whipped away the remaining toothpaste bubbles.

"Oh," Ron answered plainly. He kicked off the covers and slid off his bed, making his sluggish way to the bathroom, Rufus followed quickly.

Upon entering, Ron walked over to his mirror above the sink and smiled at his reflection.

"Well, at least it was only a dream,"

Rufus climbed onto the edge of the sink and looked at Ron's face carefully, the boy so full of happiness, then looked down at the blue tiling and sighed, shaking his head mournfully, bringing Ron's attention back down to him.

"What do you mean, buddy? That it wasn't a... and Kim really..." Ron began, his speech cut short from realization, he stared back at the mirror, mouth agape. "Oh man, that all really happened last night!"

"Oh, uh huh," Rufus muttered sadly, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

--

Mrs. Stoppable hummed a melodic tune happily as she slid two plates of freshly made pancakes onto the table where Ron and Rufus usually sat. Equal portions, it still always baffled her that that little mole rat could eat as much as her eighteen-year-old son.

She pulled the milk carton from the fridge and poured two glasses, then placed them next to the plates. And last but certainly not least, Mrs. Stoppable slammed a newly bought bottle of maple syrup in the center of the table, waiting for its contents to be smothered over two mountains of flapjacks.

"There, perfect!" she said proudly, smiling brightly, bringing her hands to her hips. Taking one last look at her handiwork, she skipped over to the highchair placed against the other side of the table, where Hana sat, half-eating, half-playing with the pancake her mother had given her.

"What do you think, Hana? Will big brother like this?" Mrs. Stoppable cooed, her chocolate eyes shining with love.

Hana looked up at her adoptive mother, pancake between her lips, and smiled innocently, not quite grasping the subject.

Mrs. Stoppable moved in front of the highchair and squatted down so that she was level with the baby.

"Hana, sweetie, Can you say pancake?" she gestured to the breakfast food in her daughter's hands for effect. The toddler removed the pancake from her mouth and admired the soft textured and sweet tasting cake, as if to figure out why her mom was so fascinated by it.

"Pancake," Mrs. Stoppable repeated, hoping to derive Hana's first words from breakfast, from anything if she could. Patience was needed when it came to child development, but what mother doesn't look forward to the time when their child began speaking?

But as usual, Hana just broke into a fit a babyish giggles and sank her small teeth into her breakfast again.

Mrs. Stoppable sighed, blowing at a loose strand of hair and straightening back up. Looks like patience was gonna have to hold out a little longer.

At that precise moment, Ron trudged into the kitchen doorway, fully dressed, with Rufus standing on his shoulder. The boy looked quite sullen, Mrs. Stoppable noted as she watched her son slide into his seat at the table, his small pet jumping down in front of one of the two plates, licking his pink lips graciously before digging into the meal with haste.

For once, Ron wasn't in the mood to eat. He had too much on his mind to think about food, even if it looked as good as this did. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of his mother, a worried expression growing on her aging face. Without thinking, he picked up his fork and knife and began slowly sawing away at the flapjacks, just to make sure Mom didn't think anything was wrong, even if something was.

Mrs. Stoppable sat down in the chair opposite of Ron's, cupping her hands over the table.

"Is something wrong, Ronnie?"

Darn it. How did moms always know? Ron pulled his eyes away from breakfast; the knife had made its way to the bottom of the plate, grating against what was thankfully paper, when he finally pulled it out, setting the silverware aside and looking his mother dead in the eyes.

"I'm fine, Mom, a little tired, that's all," She saw right through his lie, Ron knew she had from the moment the words left his mouth.

"You slept all night, Ronald. Kimmie brought you home, said you got knocked out during last night's mission," There was more worry in her voice, which made the poor teenager feel even worse. Something told him she'd been up half the night, tending to him, worrying, making phone calls to Mrs. Possible so she was sure that her son didn't have a concussion of any sort. She'd done that every time Ron had received a bump to the head, every time since he was a little kid. Overprotective, yes, but she was his mother, and for a long time, Ron was her only child, it was only natural that she wanted to make sure he was safe, even when he was running around the world with his teen hero best friend/girl friend.

"I'm okay, Mom, really!" Ron lied again. "I'm just bummed that KP and I missed out on our date, that's all,"

Mrs. Stoppable saw through him again, but decided that if her son wasn't willing to share his problems yet, she would wait 'till he was ready, and he always got that point.

"Speaking of Kimmie, she called this morning, said to meet her at Beuno Nacho once you were awake, something about needing to talk about last night's mission."

Ron's mind went whirling at that sentence. _Needed to talk, _those were the three deadly words of dating. The ones he hated most of all, because they almost always signaled that a break up was about to happen. And he understood why she would do this too, _because of Junior, _he thought sadly, but angrily.

Ron suddenly pushed his chair, catching his mother, Hana, and Rufus by surprise.

"I'm not hungry anymore, Mom. I'm just gonna go and see Kim, I need to ask her some things too," his voice was sullen and serious as he left the kitchen sluggishly.

Mrs. Stoppable was _sure_ something was wrong now. She stood up and waved at quick goodbye to her son.

"Okay, Ronnie, be careful," she ended her sentence with a heavy sigh. Relationship issues, it had to be. Hopefully her son would open up to her about it before things got bad, if it got that far with Kim and Ron. They cared so much for each other, what could possibly drive a stake between them?

Changing the subject, Mrs. Stoppable looked down at the mess left on the table, and the stack of nearly untouched pancakes. Her hands clasped her hips and she shook her head in disappointment.

"Now what am I going to with-"

Her question, though unfinished, was quickly answered as Rufus leaped from his plate to Ron's, making short work of pancakes in less then a minute, then zipping off after Ron, leaving a bewildered Mrs. Stoppable and giggling Hana in his wake.

--

How could this happen, were Ron's first clear thoughts as he raced off his street on his newly renovated scooter. Rufus lounged in the bike's basket, sporting a pair of goggles as he licked his paws of remaining butter and syrup. 

I mean, how could Kim lie to me like that? We're best friends, and we- he paused his train of thought for second, _I_ _mean _I _love her, I'm not sure how she feels anymore. _There was such bitterness in his eyes, Rufus paused for moment, looking up at his master in worry. Ron made another block as edged closer to his destination. 

And how long has this been going on anyway? Ron thought back to what Junior had said. Since they'd discovered their feelings, was what he'd said. That would've been... since the mini corndog freezer thing! _That was over three years ago! _Disgust filled Ron. They'd been secretly dating for years, and Ron had never known. 

She could've a least told me! I would've understood... _kinda._ Who was he kidding? Kim and Junior? He wasn't even sure wrongsick was bad enough to describe it. What did he have to offer Kim that Ron didn't? 

Well he is rich, and good looking, and owns a big island, but Kim isn't into those things. She isn't that shallow, right? Poor Ron couldn't be sure of himself anymore, not since all this had started. Had Kim been playing him for a chump this whole time, had she done it just to avoid breaking his heart, or just because she could? 

Did he really know his own girlfriend?

Ron gulped as all these horrible prospects entered his mind. As he made his way down the final street, the worst of them entered his mind.

What did he do now that he knew?

Well, he couldn't pretend like it never happened. That would drive him insane, day in and day out, acting like everything was normal between them when it never would be. Getting angry wouldn't help either, he could never bring himself to hurt Kim, even over something like this.

That left him only one option.

As Beuno Nacho entered his view, Ron felt his heart sink in his chest. He didn't wanna do it! It would hurt him too much!

But he had to, if he was ever going to end this terrible romantic triangle.

--

Ron felt as though he was going in slow motion again when he entered the doors of his favorite Tex-Mex eatery. Familiar faces abound as his usually shiny eyes scanned the room. Ned stood at the counter, handing a customer a paper bag dripping with hand-pumped cheese and dropping a small amount of change into the man's palm. He waved happily to Ron when he saw him at the door, but quickly went back to work.

Several Middleton High students were scattered across the restaurant. Hope and Marcella were gossiping amongst themselves at one table, while Tara sat with now college student Josh Mankey at another, sharing a plate of nachos with him and giggling at the story he was telling about his messy and annoying roommate back at Upperton University. The short haired, redheaded girl with freckles sat at a booth to herself, going over her homework and eating at the same time. Why could he never remember her name? Had they even spoken before? She'd been at Middleton High as long as he had, she was in all of his classes!

"Ron, over here!" called an all too familiar voice. He had been hoping that she wouldn't be here yet, but as he looked over to his regular booth, he realized that he'd hoped in vain.

Kim sat on her usual side, a breakfast naco set before her, several bites taken out of it already. She was waving Ron over, smiling happily at him.

Ron grated his teeth nervously and swallowed. _Okay, you can do this, just act natural. _

So, with that thought, he began to walk toward the booth stepping as though his legs were braced stiff. And he always did, Ron smiled, with the most forced smile Kim had seen in a long time, causing the teen hero to cock an eyebrow.

"Hi KP!" Ron mumbled through his tight smile as he slid into his seat, Rufus jumping out of his pocket and eyeing Kim's naco, like he hadn't just eaten two whole plates of pancakes.

"Hey... Ron," Kim said awkwardly, trying to make something of her boyfriend's strange behavior. "Are you okay?"

Asking about my well being, basic question, answer calmly.

"I'm fine," he answered, smiling disturbingly.

Kim's expression was blank, to say the least, it took her a second to reply. "Um, good then!"

Ron nodded vigorously . _Keep it cool. She doesn't suspect that you know. _

"So... anyway," Kim started again, in her usual mission tone. "Unless you don't know already, Junior got away last night..." 

Sweat beaded down Ron's forehead. _She's talking about him. _

"... and he stole the Emerald Heart, a rare diamond with a green center..."

Okay, Ron. Take it easy.

"...now what he wanted with it, I don't now, probably for his father's next 'take over the world'scheme..."

Just carefully surface it the conversation, casual-like.

You can get through this!

"...so what I'm thinking is that we need to regroup, have Wade check Senior's island for any unusual activity, and..."

It was then that Ron jumped up in seat.

"KP, WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!"

The silence that came afterward was so uncannily eerie, you could've pulled the cliche of the chirping cricket noise if it had been a TV show, 'cause that's just what Kim felt like she should be hearing. Her mouth was agape, her eyes as large as dinner plates.

And she wasn't the only one. Ron's little revelation had attracted some extra attention from the other fifteen people inside Bueno Nacho. Tara and Josh looked over the side of their booth, Hope and Marcella watched for a moment, then continued their gossiping match, the words 'Kim' and 'Ron' now coming up in their quiet conversation. Ned's expression was shocked, and a little worried to say the least. Rufus sat on the table, slapping his little face with his paws.

Ron looked around at all the surprised and overly nervous faces, and shrugged. "What's everyone looking at?"

Kim finally regained her ability to speak. "Start explaining, Ron," the sternness in her voice caused him to look back and sit down, forcing him to face her.

"I shouldn't have to explain anything! You know all about it, and now I know!" he pointed at her accusingly. It was apparent that he wasn't about to calm down.

"Know what?" asked Kim, now very confused.

"Ugh! That you've been cheating on me since we got together, with Sr. Senior Junior of all guys!"

Kim was now confused and grossed out. "Okay, Ron, that goes _way_ beyond wrongsick!"

"Well, you're the one dating him!" Ron was up in his seat again, pressing his hands hard on the table.

Kim, shocked by Ron's harsh words, sneered and stood, meeting the chocolate eyes of her accusing boyfriend with a cold stare that deterred him a little as he backed away.

"I am not dating him, I'm dating you," her expression softened on the last words, hoping to coax her boyfriend out of the fit. Instead, Ron used it to his fighting advantage.

"Not according to Junior!" he snapped.

This time Kim backed away, surprised by his viciousness, but it quickly melted away. She looked him dead in the eyes again, her fists now clutched tightly.

"You would believe a villain over me?" Kim shouted, now getting quite annoyed.

"I'm starting to wonder if I should believe _anything _you say," Ron stated coldly, his eyes narrowed coldly.

Kim gritted her teeth. "Ron, I. Am. Not. Dating. JUNIOR!"

Yes you are! Stop lying to me! You two have been secretly dating since the Animalogy thing!"

Kim's eyes widened even more so then before (if that was possible). "For four years?! Ron, you _know_ I was with other guys at the time!"

Ron gasped in realization, jumping up onto his seat, standing in the plastic booth. "I'm not the only one! You cheated on Mankey and Brick Flagg and Erik- can you really cheat on a synthodrone? And, and-!"

Everyone in the room, except for Ron, saw that Kim's temper was beginning to flare. Her fingernails tearing at the pasture of the table, teeth bared and eyes on the brink of glowing red. How could he think such things about her? He was her best friend, her boyfriend, and he thought she was some cheating witch? How dare he! Ron should've known better! And here he was, listing all the guys she supposedly two-timed? It just made her so... angry!

Kim stood up to full height, facing her boyfriend with a most vicious glare.

"Ron, SHUT UP!"

Before he could continue on his list, a stinging pain struck through his cheek as Kim's hand ran across his face. He reeled back, falling into his seat.

Kim's tight expression suddenly softened again. What had she just done? Was Ron hurt? She wasn't sure just how hard she had slapped him! Quickly, she sat back down, reaching toward her friend comfortingly.

"Oh my gosh, Ron! I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me!"

Ron was slumping in his seat, but still conscious, rubbing his red cheek, his eyes filled with surprise, but that quickly changed as he glowered lightly at her, sliding out of the booth and standing up.

"So this is how it's gonna be, KP," he spoke darkly, then sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like playing the fool all my life. If you wanna be with Junior, go ahead, but leave me out of it."

Kim stood up, sadness filling every corner of her face. She put her hand on Ron's shoulder, seemingly begging him to change his mind. "Ron, you don't understand..."

He grabbed Kim's hand and pulled it off his shoulder gently. "You're right Kim, I don't, and I don't think I want to,"

With that, he turned his back to her and treaded toward to exit, opening the double glass doors. He took one last, sad look at his former girlfriend, the tears forming in her eyes. And for a moment, he hated himself for what he'd just done.

His mouth twisted into an apologetic frown. "Goodbye, KP,"

And with fifteen people, friends, classmates, complete strangers, watching; Ron Stoppable left Bueno Nacho for the day, and seemingly left Kim Possible forever.

--

Oh dear! What will become of our favorite couple now?

Any errors you may have found, please bring them up in your review.

Thanks to CajanBear73, Christian Ninja Rabbit, Ace Ian Combat, tater06, Darth Comrade, Kimron Posstoppable, Akinyi, and The Brunette Bookworm for reviewing.

Next Chapter: Music and Lyrics.


	4. Music and Lyrics

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the lyrics to 'Incomplete' by The Backstreet Boys.

Chapter 4: Music and Lyrics.

--

The warm, crystal-like waters and clear skies that surrounded The Seniors' home was quite breathtaking that day under the heat that came living on an island. It was really no wonder that someone, especially a rich villain and his son, would choose to live out there, as it was both secluded and beautiful.

"Junior, Junior!" called the strong, Hispanic voice, it echoed through huge, overly expensive hallways as Sr. Senior Senior made his way to the area where his evilly inspired son was working. He really couldn't have been more proud these days, his once dim-witted child was turning into the first-class villain his father always knew he was. And all it took a little motivation, as Junior had told him. Now what that inspiration was, Senior could only wonder, though he kept hoping it had been his Lessons in Evil.

After some looking, he finally found Junior sitting in the newly refurbished prison hold room. The last time it had used was when Senior had captured The Oh Boyz. For months, it sat, empty and gathering dust, up until last week, when Junior suddenly took interest in changing the room's decor a little bit.

Now Senior really had to wonder what his son was doing. Most of the henchmen, still wearing their sunglasses and black turtlenecks, were busily working, removing the cell bars and self activated lasers, installing lights, putting in pieces of furniture, and repainting the walls an olive green color.

All that was left of the old style was the call platform in the middle of the room.

Senior made his way through a maze of working henchmen with wide eyes, unsure what to make of the renovations. As he approached his son, it became apparent that Junior was almost as busy as the workers, writing speedily onto a piece of paper, mumbling happily to himself between his jottings.

"Junior," he said with concern, coming up behind his son, who was only then distracted from his work, "I am beginning to grow unsure about all these... changes. The holding cell was fine, but the renovations you've made... they take away from the evil."

Junior gave him a reassuring smile. "Not to worry, father. This is all part of my big plan, which I have just put the finishing touches on!" He lifted up his paper, which was covered in strange writings, small doodles, and almost unreadable work. Senior squinted his old eyes, trying make out some hint as to what Junior's "big plan" was. He got nothing. All those years of language arts tutors gone to waste with the flourish of Junior's awful penmanship. But that still didn't deter him from trying again.

"Perhaps you should allow me to look over your plan, just to make sure everything is perfect, eh?" He made a swift grab the paper as he spoke, but Junior was too fast for him, and pulled away, hiding the notes behind his back.

"No, father! The last time you helped me with one of my evil plans, you ruined everything! I'm not a child anymore, I want to do this myself!"

Senior sighed and rubbed his temple. "My son, no matter how many times you mention that disco plot, it does not change the fact that it was not evil in any way."

Junior jumped up and got right in his father's face. "Yes it was! I overcharged for-!"

"Alright," Senior said, pushing Junior back and forcing him to calm down, "have it your way, Junior. I actually came down here to congratulate you." He reached into his coat and pulled out the morning newspaper, in which the front page headline read: **Senior's Son Pulls Diamond Caper. Jimmy Ding is robbed of rare diamond and thief manages to escape Kim Possible.**

The rest of the article detailed the billionaire store owner's grief over The Emerald Heart's disappearance and a couple of quotes from Team Possible's leader, saying that she was on the case and would not rest until the diamond was back where it belonged. Junior smiled as he looked it over.

"This is a great success, Junior, but I fail to see how the diamond will assist in dominating the world."

Junior scoffed. "Father, I do not want to rule the world, my plan is much smaller then that!"

Senior's eyes shown evilly. "Ah, so it is bait to lead Kim Possible her doom then?"

"FATHER! Please! You will just have to see when it happens. But I assure you, it will be one of the greatest achievements of my life!" With that, he broke into his evil laugh, as nasally and annoying as before.

His father's expression was a blend between disappointment and confusion. Then he sighed. "Well, at least you have the villain temper down. Carry on, Junior," he said, walking to the door. "I am off to set up the card table, tonight is Game Night!"

And with that, Senior was gone, off to prepare his salty snacks and fizzy beverages.

Junior looked back down at his notes, scanning the unsavory handwriting with ease. "Well, while father enjoys himself, I must pull the second phase of my plan," he said, the paper close to his nose as his eyes moved back and forth shiftily, he lowered it again and evilly grinned.

"To Defteen Records!"

--

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess _

It was quiet. Awfully so. Eerily so actually, which wasn't a usual in the Stoppable house since they had adopted a baby. But even with Hana's constant noise, Ron felt as though the world around him was noiseless, like a sound-proof barrier surrounded him wherever he went. That's exactly what it was like, sitting up straight on the living room couch. Rufus had gone to play with the baby, leaving his master to his thoughts.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

What had he just done? It seemed far too surreal to have even happened. His memory on what he had said was fuzzy, all he remembered was how angry he'd been. And how annoyed Kim looked. How she'd slapped him in the face. She'd never hit that way before. He was forced to reminisce back to Junior Year, when he broke up with a Moodulator-effected Kim Possible after a day or so of 'dating'. Would it be like that time? Would she become the living incarnate of Carrie again? He doubted it, that had been the Moodulator that had made KP that way... he hoped.

_The break up was necessary, Stoppable, _he thought to himself, _no worries. Kim's not going to come after you and try to get revenge or something!_

A hand suddenly fell on Ron's shoulder.

"Ronnie..." a female voice spoke from behind him.

Ron yelped in fear. It was her! He jumped out of the person's grip and onto the wooden coffee table, striking a karate-like pose.

"Not again KP! You're not taking me without a fight! 'Cause I got mad 'fu skills!" the fear lingered in his voice as he spoke, even in the supposed fighting 'woowha' sound he made, as if to frighten off his disgruntled girlfriend.

Unfortunately, the woman wanting his attention was his mother.

Mrs. Stoppable's expression was nothing short of disturbed. "Ronald, what... are you doing?"

"Uh..."

Ron's face went from shocked, to fearful, and then embarrassed all at once. He quickly scrambled off the table and onto the floor, giving his mother the best 'I'm so sorry' look he could conjure.

Mrs. Stoppable seemed unfazed. "Well, I was going to ask if you could babysit Hana on Tuesday, but if you're going to act that Ronald Stoppable-"

"No, no! I'm sorry, Mom, just a little... stressed today," he muttered, digging the front of his shoe into the floor.

Mrs. Stoppable grabbed her hips and gave her son a look that could only be described as worried.

"Ronnie, you know you can tell me anything," she said, putting a more comforting hand on his shoulder.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in a ocean all alone _

The blonde teenager sighed. Maybe he should tell his mother, since it was official, anyway.

_Baby, my baby, it's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

"I'm..." he began, searching his brain for the right words. "I'm just having a little relationship trouble with Kim." Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to say they'd broken up, that he'd broken up with her, something was extremely painful about those words. And to say that to his mom, who he wasn't exactly on the best of terms with.

Mrs. Stoppable gave a surprised look. "Anything I can do to help?"

Ron shook his head and smiled uncomfortably. "No, it's already taken care of."

The woman still felt that something wrong, and gave her son a reassuring embrace. "Well, if anything else comes up, you just let me know, okay?" she said lovingly before pulling away and heading into the kitchen.

Ron tried his best to regain his usual chipper attitude, he smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Can do, Mom! And don't worry, I'll watch Hana this Tuesday!"

"Thank you, Ronnie," she called back.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

He held onto his happy position seconds after Mrs. Stoppable had left room, then dropped his shoulders and sighed heavily. Of course he could watch Hana, with no Kim in his life, that meant no more missions with her. If they were still together, he'd be trailing... Junior with her, he had to force the villain's name, even in his thoughts.

_Well, I can at least_ _count off two upsides to the break up, _Ron though semi-optimistically as he sank back onto the couch, _I'm not getting cheated on anymore, and now I have loads of free time!_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

Ron spent the next half hour thinking of things he could now do with his newfound time, and keeping his mind away from the subject of Kim Possible

--

"I really don't know, Monique," Kim said as she finished her story on the events at Bueno Nacho. Both girls were at Club Banana, checking out some of the sales racks while Kim explained the big break-up, finally able to contain herself after fifteen minutes of tears over the phone with her best friend. Monique then met her a few blocks from Bueno Nacho, they hugged and she consoled Kim until she could talk more clearly.

"I mean, it was just so random. One minute, we're discussing mission plans, next thing I know, he's going off over something that _he knows _I would never do!"

The brokenhearted redhead grabbed a black shirt with green sleeves, placing it over her black, mid-sleeve shirt and red skirt to see how she looked in it.

_Way too Shego,_ Kim thought, quickly placing it back. Somehow, the shopping made her feel better... a little.

"Well, girl, I don't what to say," Monique began, sorting through a curtain of blue jeans, but finding nothing interesting. She looked at Kim with concern, "but it sounds like the boy's overreacting, as usual." the dryness in the statement almost made Kim want to laugh, but her thoughts of Ron were far to heavy to let her do so.

"I know, it's just, this is the first time we've really fought..." she looked down, her hair cascading over her face, "...and the first time he's broken up with me since we started dating."

"Well, he did say he thought you were cheating on him," Monique, almost absent-mindedly as she admired a rather pretty blue shirt.

"With Junior," Kim scoffed, narrowing her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. The annoyance and disbelief still in her voice.

Monique looked at her friend at the mention of the villain's name, almost dropping the shirt, wide-eyes and slight-amusement on her face. "Junior? As in Sr. Senior _Junior_? The big, good looking, evil guy who can't sing?"

Kim pushed several tacky outfits aside, interested in a colorful looking blouse. "One and the same," she muttered dryly.

Monique giggled loudly. "Man, I see why you're so annoyed then!"

Kim groaned, the shirt she'd been interested in was actually pretty ugly too. She slipped it back and leaned against the metal bar that held all the clothes. "Tell me about it,"

"So, any truth in Ron's story?" Monique stifled her laughter quickly as she turned to a nearby mirror, striking poses as she held the shirt onto herself.

"Ugh, no! Why would there be?" Kim sounded irritated by the fact that her best friend was questioning her loyalty to her relationship. Of course she loved Ron! She would never do anything like that to him. And with Junior? Ew!

"Just asking," Monique said, sounding amusing again. She turned back to Kim. "So, who do you think told him that then?"

"Not sure, Ron said he had heard it from Junior, but somehow, I don't think he's smart enough to create something like this, and why would he want to?"

"Unless... he actually likes you," Monique stated with shiver.

Kim's face went a nice shade of green.

_Beep Beep Be Deep!_

An almost thankful Kim Possible lifted her wrist as her Kimmunicator screen lit up, Wade's urgent face appearing, the usual blue wires and multiple computers in his background

"Hey Kim, heard about the breakup, rough stuff. You okay?" Wade asked. The teen hero found his concern touching.

She shrugged, seemingly masking her tears with her usual brave and jovial face. "More or less. How did you find out, anyway?_"_

The teenage boy smirked deviously. "Let's just say Ron's gave it away himself."

"Microchip picked up on his blood pressure and your Bueno Nacho cam recorded the fight?" Kim asked knowledgeably. Wade's tactics were getting a little predictable, and the redhead could tell right away that he was annoyed by that fact.

"Don't do that," he said, eyes narrowed in irritation.

Kim smiled slightly, she loved doing that.

Monique leaned in on the teen hero suddenly. "Wade has Ron _and_ Bueno Nacho wired?"

Kim nodded quietly.

Her best friend sighed exasperatedly. "Figures."

"Also Kim, I'm afraid I didn't just call for socializing," Wade's voice chimed in, forcing the two girls to look back at the Kimmunicator. Kim already knew what Wade was gonna say, as much as she didn't want to hear it.

"I got another lead on Junior! He robbed Defteen Records about fifteen minutes ago!"

"Defteen Records?" Kim asked, clearly confused again. "What could Junior want there?"

"The newest Oh Boyz single," Wade said, typing quickly. "They were setting up to record it when the lyrics got stolen! This is the first track off their comeback album, without it-"

"The company and the Boyz lose some mega bucks!" Kim finished.

"Right!" Wade replied.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "The Oh Boyz? Feels kinda repeatish, Wade, and doesn't link up to the last caper at all, other then the fact that the victims are rich and famous."

"Think Junior's trying to settle some personal revenge?" the boy suggested.

Kim smiled. "Only one way to find out. Got a ride for me?"

"Already set up and on its way to the mall!" Wade gave her a thumbs up.

"As per usual, you rock Wade!" Taking her words of praise to heart, the tech-savvy boy waved goodbye, then pressed a large button on his keyboard, causing the screen of the Kimmunicator to go dark.

Kim lowered her arm, and sighed heavily. It was so bittersweet to her. She was finally getting her chance to go after Junior after the horrible outcome at the museum robbery, but, it didn't feel the same without Ron. Somehow, she couldn't explain it, for she still had the greatest confidence in her abilities, but felt as though she couldn't handle the mission... right without Ron. No Ron meant there was no one to make wisecracks about the villains, no one to lose their pants for no apparent reason, no one to brighten her day when all seemed lost.

It wasn't like Ron was moving to Norway or anything, but it seemed, since they had broken up, which it hadn't been that long ago, Kim felt for the first time that...

She was missing the most important part of her life.

The redhead quickly turned back to Monique, swallowing her self-doubt and giving off a forced smile.

"I gotta go, Monique, save the world and all that!" With that, she pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "Thanks for being here for me," she whispered before letting Monique go and starting off toward Club Banana's exit.

"Good luck with the Oh Boyz-Junior thing!" The dark skinned girl called, waving goodbye. As soon as Kim was out of sight, Monique crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"And even better luck with Ron, girl."

--

Fifteen minutes later, Kim was changed into her mission clothes and settled into a large leather seat inside a private jet, pretending to scan an old fashion magazine as she inched closer to the record company in Los Angeles.

She did her best to keep her mind off of Ron and on the mission ahead. By every time she did, her thought went to Junior, who immediately reminded her of her former boyfriend's claims. Her fingers tightened on the picture of a pre-criminal Camille Leon as she thought about it a little more. Once she found Junior, he had some serious explaining to do whether he wanted to, or not.

Kim's devious thoughts of what she planned to do once she got her hands on Junior were suddenly interrupted and pushed aside as the door leading to the back of the jet was opened and a young woman stepped in casually. She was tall, though stood a few inches under Kim's height, with short, brilliant red hair and pale skin. She wore a black Pirates of The Caribbean t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. The girl smiled warmly at Kim as she sat down next to her.

"Thanks for the lift, Miss Combat!" the teen hero said with a grin.

"Kim, it's the least I could do!" spoke Combat in her youthful voice. "I wouldn't have become so successful if you hadn't gotten my unpublished novel back from that thief!"

Kim shrugged. "Oh, it was no big! And I hear you're making a sequel now?"

The author nodded excitedly. "Oh yes! The heroine must cope with her newfound demon powers, her best friend turned boyfriend leaves town suddenly, and their immortal enemy returns by taking over the body of another! It'll be great!"

"Cool!" the teen hero politely. The truth was that she really wasn't into those kind of stories, too fantasy for her taste. But her cousin Larry wouldn't shut up about Combat's work, perhaps she could used those given little spoilers to her advantage next time he came to visit.

"So where's your blonde friend?" Combat asked casually.

Kim felt her stomach lurch at the mention of Ron. She lowered her head sadly and ran her fingers through her hair. "He- he couldn't make it."

"Aw, that's a shame!" stated the young author, picking a magazine off her coffee table and beginning to read it.

Kim fought back the urge to cry. "Yeah, it sure is."

--

Thanks to reviewers Arya MageFire, Ace Ian Combat, Iffert's Flame, CajanBear73, Darth Comrade, Christian Ninja Rabbit, KittyKax, and Slyrr.

Oh, and Kim's ride was none other then my long time friend, Ace Ian Combat, with references to her fan fictions Demonic, Diablo Fall-Out, and CBR! Hope you liked the cameo, girl!

Next Chapter: Confronting Junior.


	5. Theft and Theft Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters affiliated with it. I do own Cornelius Cardigan and this story.

Chapter 5: Theft and Theft Again!

--

Defteen Records looked no different then it had the last time Kim had been here a year ago, same big blue building, same pictures of their recording artists on walls of the hallway, nothing had changed much since she'd first helped them. The only thing that had thankfully been removed was Roland.

She pushed open the door of the manager's office and looked around awkwardly as a stocky, kind looking man with salt-and-pepper colored hair approached her, a grateful smile appeared on his face from behind a pair of oversized glasses.

"Kim Possible! Thank goodness you're here! The Boyz said you were quick, but I just had no idea!" he said, shaking her hand vigorously. Kim did her best to smile back.

"We told you she was good, sir," a familiar young voice said. Kim was surprised to see Robby, Dexter, Ryan, and Nicky-Nick coming up behind the short man, all grinning when they noticed the young teen hero there.

"Hey Kim!" Robby was the first to say, giving her a warm wave in greeting.

The redhead smiled back. "Hi Boyz! Good to see you again!" She looked down her original greeter. "And you must be..."

The short man cleared his throat and spoke proudly. "Cornelius Cardigan, the new manager for Defteen Records."

Kim smirked. He seemed much more caring then Roland was, and this was good news to her. With a feeling of relief leaving her body, she turned all business again.

"So, Wade tells me you're missing a single," she spoke to Cornelius, who nodded timidly. It was apparent that his nerves were quite rattled by the theft. He really _was_ new at this.

With what calm he could muster, he began explaining as he led Kim to his desk.

"They broke in while I was at lunch with Jimmy Blammhammer," he stuttered, sitting in his large leather chair. He looked like a child in a king's overly sized throne, "and took the lyrics! The first single off _The Boyz Are Back! _I caught it all on the security camera!_" _At once, Kim figured that he was referring to the next Oh Boyz album, their first one in a couple years too. She'd heard about it somewhere on the Internet.

She watched quietly as Mr. Cardigan switched on his desk computer. He typed in several things with a speed that surprised Kim, and then suddenly, the wide screen filled with a video very similar to the one she'd seen the night before, this time filmed from the prospective from what she assumed was the desk. Five men entered the room through the door very quietly. Amongst the group was Junior, this time dressed entirely in black. He snuck across the room with precision that almost stunned the teenager all over again. _Since when has Junior been this good?_

The group busied themselves with deactivating several well placed cameras and digging around the room for the object of their interest, carefully looking around Cardigan's office.

At last, there was a break in the silence.

"Hey boss! I found it!" It was the voice of one of the almost identical henchmen. The view of the camera was suddenly blocked by a thick covering of black fabric. One of the men had stepped right in front of the hidden device, how typically annoying was that?

"Most excellent… erm… what was your name again?" Junior voice chimed.

"Ted," answered the unseen henchmen.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Ted!" answered the young billionaire. "Phase two of my plan is complete! Let's move out, men!"

There was a bustling sound of running feet and, unfortunately, Junior's now overused evil laugh. As the vision returned to the camera lens, the last of the men could be seen leaving the room through the door they'd entered in, with no sign of the young Senior, or the lyrics.

The video stopped and Cardigan minimized the screen, turning to Kim as his Space Passage desktop appeared on the monitor.

"The Boyz haven't even gotten a chance to record this song, and there's a deadline with the company! We were all set up for this afternoon, and then this happens!" The distress in his voice was more then a little apparent now.

Nicky-Nick broke in suddenly, forcing Kim and Cornelius' attention to him. "And if we don't get it finished soon, we could lose the entire comeback album!"

The redhead's face contorted with concern as she looked back to the newly deputized manager. "Don't you have another copy somewhere?"

Cornelius shook his head sadly. "Only the stolen original, and only person that could possibly know it is the one who wrote it, Ryan Sunset."

He quickly pointed into the center of the boy band, where young Ryan stood. Not much older than Kim herself, with spiky brown hair and a reversed sunhat on his head. He smiled awkwardly before approaching the desk on the opposite side of the teen hero.

"So, why can't he just teach the others the song?" Kim wasn't missing a beat.

Cornelius was about to reply (and agree with Kim's suggestion) when they both heard Ryan nervously grunt, the young man's smile grew all the more awkward and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, about that… I can't… really remember the song," the poor teenager looked as though he wanted to disappear into his orange jacket from the embarrassment, and it seemed that his fellow group members were none too happy to express their shock and disappointment.

"What!"

"How'd you do that, man? It's your song!"

"Not cool, Ryan!"

Mr. Cardigan stood in his seat, raising his stubby hands in reverence. "Okay, okay, that's enough now, please!"

The four boys, despite their frustration with the youngest of the group, quickly quieted down, leaving only their strong glares to berate Ryan.

Kim came to the teenager's side, while she was not angry, she certainly seemed confused. "You forgot your own song?"

Ryan shrugged, obviously unsure as to what he should say. "It was late, and I was half asleep while writing it."

Kim's expression became even more bewildered. "And they're making this your first single?" It seemed highly unlikely to reach any lyrical genius at three in the morning, facing near collapse from lack of sleep. At least, it didn't sound likely to Kim.

"The record executives read it over and loved it, said it was the best track written for the album so far! But it's not like they can remember it either!" Roby's voice broke in, slightly bitter and very matter-of-fact.

Kim sighed in defeat and turned back to Mr. Cardigan, who was seated once more, his fingers twisted together like brambles. "So you see, Miss Possible, we must get those lyrics back, for the Boyz and the company's sake."

"I understand," stated the redhead, "I'll have those lyrics back to you before the deadline or Junior does any harm with them." _If he can, _she added in her thoughts. The worst she could imagine Junior pulling off with this 'evil plan' was singing people to death, and even he hadn't gotten smart enough for that.

_Beep Beep Be Deep!_

Somehow unsurprised, Kim turned away from Cardigan as she lifted her wrist and quickly pressed a button on her watch-styled Kimmicator, activating it.

Wade's serious face appeared on the mini screen at once.

"Gotta another lead on Junior! He just hit and left a dance club three miles from you! And I don't mean to party!"

"A dance club?" Kim did her best to contain her shock. He was already striking?

"Yep," stated the young computer-savvy boy as he looked off to another screen. "According to eye-witnesses, he stole six of their stage lights, their amplification system…" there was pause as Wade squinted, as if to make sure he was reading correctly, then looked back at Kim with a nod of his head, "and one bottle of merlot."

The redhead groaned in sudden frustration, catching both her young friend and the company surrounding her off guard. "Diamonds, dance lights, and wine? What is he up to? It sounds more like he's throwing a party then making evil plans!"

"I know," Wade agreed, a look of uncertainty in his brown eyes, "but a theft is a theft, he can't let him-"

"Get away with it, I know!" Kim's voice almost snapped. It was obvious that this case was starting to play on her last nerve. Despite all of her earlier notions about this, she felt as if Junior was up to something bigger than a party, but somehow, he was slipping through her fingers and avoiding her usual detective work with these bizarre and mismatched thefts… and then the Ron thing, that couldn't be a conscience in happening like it did. Junior was almost… outsmarting her, or bumbling enough in his plan that he got lucky. Either way, it didn't fit him in the slightest! And boy, did she hate this case for that right now!

She caught the worried expression set upon the face of Cornelius out of the corner of her eye, and suddenly realized how over-the-top her reaction must've seemed. Kim quickly looked back into her Kimmicator screen, where Wade sat, rather concerned.

Kim sighed, the annoyance still in her eyes. "I'm gonna need some transportation, Wade. I've got a spoiled rich boy to take down!"

Before Wade could state a word of protest, he saw the look in his older friend's eyes. She was _dead_ serious.

He grimaced before speaking. "You really aren't happy with Junior this time, are you?"

"He's bested me on a few simple robberies, and he seems to be the reason Ron won't speak to me again. I'm **not** about to take that lightly, no matter what he's doing." There was a certain determination in her voice, newfound and powerful.

Wade nodded gravely, still very worried for his friend and what she was considering on doing. "Gotcha. I'll have the Sloth outside Defteen Records in five minutes tops!"

"You're the best, Wade," a soft smile erased the teen hero's previously irritated expression for a moment, sending a feeling of ease through Wade before he waved goodbye and switched off the screen.

Kim breathed out heavily in the sad anticipation for another session of interviewing often confused pedestrians and searching for clues in a case that made no sense no matter what she learned.

She turned back to Cardigan, who looked just as tense as he had upon their meeting. Kim gave an uneasy smile, _great, now I've freaked him out even more_, she thought.

"Don't worry," she said as she began making her way to the door, easing past The Oh Boyz, who all watched her with bewildered faces, "I'll be back with the lyrics in no time, Mr. Cardigan!"

It wasn't until Kim had given him an awkward thumbs up and raced out the door that Cardigan finally spoke in his stuttering voice. "So, does she always get that tense?"

Nicky-Nick didn't move, his confused expression remaining steadfast. "Not usually," he replied.

--

Thanks to chapter 4 reviewers Darth Comrade, Iffert's Flame, Slyrr, Cody MacArthur Fett, CajanBear73, Ace Ian Combat, and Arya MageFire. And another thanks to Ace Ian Combat for proofreading everything so far, because I'm not perfect in my writing, and she's caught those little errors and typos that I missed. Thanks girl!

And a very fond thanks to everyone who nominated this story for The Fannie Awards! Don't forget to vote, guys!

Any errors you may have found, please bring them up in your review.

Sorry for the little hiatus and the very short new chapter, I was a bit played on time. Writer's block knows where to hit hardest, and I was far too pressured to get something out before voting ends.

Please review!


	6. Confrontation Nation

Disclaimer: I don't Kim Possible or any of the characters affiliated with the show. I however, own this story.

* * *

Chapter 6: Confrontation Nation.

* * *

"But Gregorio, I thought you loved me, you said it yourself at my stepbrother's birthday party!"

"I'm sorry, Sohnia, but ever since she saved me in the roller coaster incident, I've fallen for your arch enemy, who is also your evil twin sister."

The thin, blonde girl let exaggerated tears fall from her violently blue eyes as she cried into her hands. The tall, sharp-looking young man ran his fingers through his jet-black hair, too manly to cry, and left the room, not daring to look back at the tearful young woman.

The scene suddenly switched to an orange and brown title card, the show's name written in dramatic, bold letters.

"We'll return to _Agony County: The Next Generation_ after a short word from our sponsors."

A click of the remote, and the TV changed to the next channel.

Ron sat on the edge of the couch, one hand holding his chin, the other holding the TV remote. A small smile etched across his face as he watched the recycled plotlines and mediocre actors dance before his eyes. With all the missions he'd been on recently, he'd missed out on a lot of the newer episodes of his shows; this included the latest installment to Agony County, a spin-off made after great demand from the fans when the first show ended.

_What are the odds, _Ron thought to himself, unconsciously moving his free hand into the nearby bowl of popcorn. He dug his fingers around until he had gathered a handful of the snack, and lifted it back to his mouth.

"Hey!" The high pitched squeak had come from Ron's fist. Caught off guard, he suddenly pulled his attention from the television and opened his hand.

In addition to the salty snack food, he had also scooped up Rufus, who had buried himself at the bottom of the bowl. The small mole rat crossed his paws and glared profusely at his master.

Ron gave an awkward smile, quickly setting his friend down on the living room table, sending stray popcorn falling from his hand as he did so.

"Sorry buddy, didn't see you there." Rufus seemed to have forgiven his master, or at least, Ron assumed he did, he was too distracted by the sound-off of American Starmaker's theme to notice.

As soon as the naked mole rat was done eating the fallen popcorn from the glass table, he saw that Ron was once again glued to the TV.

On screen, a familiar brown haired man spoke in an almost bored-to-tears sort of way.

"Hello all, I'm your judge, Shawn Crowley, and if you're looking for quality talent, I suggest looking elsewhere!"

"Woohoo!" Ron cheered, jumping in his seat as he placed the popcorn bowl in his lap. He took another handful of the snack and shoved it into his mouth before speaking again, leaving his speech stuffy and slurred. This made his words sound more like…

"Bing on da ba' spinging!"

Crowley continued, almost as though he had heard Ron's words, and was quite annoyed by them.

"Tonight, we have an 'extra special' surprise, just to make things better." His sarcasm was almost overly apparent. "Joining me on the judging panel are two celebrities, who are here to share their opinions on our talentless group."

Somewhere off-screen, Crowley received quite a few hate-filled glances from the preparing contestants, but ignored them, moving aside to introduce his fellow judges to the TV audience.

"First up, pop sensation and teen diva, Britina!"

The spotlight moved back to reveal the young blonde pop star, pretty as ever. She waved happily at the camera and smiled, as if to contrast Crowley's sour personality. He seemed to take that personally as well, because he quickly motioned the camera back to him, pulling an annoyed expression onto Britina's cheerful face. Again, he pretended she didn't exist and moved to the next side of the judging panel.

"And also joining us, the former Defteen Records manager, Roland Wesley!"

Appearing the same fashion as Britina, Roland smiled and gave a sly wave, but even then, it was apparent that this once powerful man was going through tough times; you could see the stress in his eyes, he looked as though this might be his last chance for money. Was it that hard for a record weasel to find a job?

Ron didn't ponder on it long, as soon as introductions were through, his favorite contestant; Santana Marrero (the one with the long, black hair that everyone loved) was first on stage. He never understood why Crowley ripped the poor boy apart every time he went on stage, called him pretty boy with a weak singing voice. If anything, Santana was the best singer on there.

_Kim always kinda thought so too, _the blonde boy thought absent-mindedly, taking another handful of popcorn. But before he could stuff it into his mouth, he felt those previously blocked out memories rush back.

He just couldn't keep Kim off his mind, no matter what he did. Playing video games only reminded him of the fact that she hated them, eating made him think of the cute smirk she got on her face whenever he pigged out, and watching his favorite TV shows brought back the many times he had watched them with his then girlfriend.

Was there anything he hadn't done with Kim before all this?

It didn't matter anymore, he reminded himself before getting too deep in his train of thought. She wasn't here, and he was just gonna have to get used to it. He was Ron Stoppable; he could do anything, and without the help of Kim Possible!

… Right?

As he wallowed in his doubts, Ron lifted the remote and quickly flipped channels, hoping to find something that didn't remind him of… She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, in the slightest.

A minute of channel surfing later, he stopped on a station he usually never tuned into.

"Wazzup, homies?" shouted the pale-skinned young man as he appeared on the screen. His spiky, blonde hair was held back in an awkwardly styled, blue bandana, and his clothes were far too big for his skinny body. He formed a peace sign on both his hands, trying to look as 'gangsta' as he possibly could.

"This is your homeboy, P.D Sucka! And you're watching _Sucka For Lovin'_ on the MP3 Channel!"

Ron settled into couch, shoveled down some more popcorn, and did his best to enjoy the show for the next half hour. It was really no wonder it didn't remind him of Kim though; she never would've watched such stupidity.

* * *

Kim was mad. No, scratch that. She was worse than mad, she was furious. This whole weekend had left her absolutely infuriated, and in her opinion, there was only one person to blame! The young man who had disrupted a perfectly good night, turned her boyfriend against her, and evaded her every move so far with agility that was supposed to be beyond his skill.

He had always pushed Kim to her limits with his antics, but this time… this time, Sr. Senior Junior would go down, and _hard_.

The teenaged redhead was nearing Junior's latest hotspot, a dance club he had robbed just minutes before, with top speed as she raced down the highway in her dark purple car. She didn't know how fast she was going, nor did she care. Her determination was pushing her too much for her to care about anything. Her gloved fingers curled around the steering wheel, tight enough that she could've very well pulled it from the rest of the car, making her tense attitude all the more apparent.

She saw the club coming up, a small round-looking building, its flashy neon lights had been turned off for the afternoon. The fancy double doors had been left wide open, and a few bewildered workers and someone she assumed was the manager, were standing in the parking lot. They all seemed to be looking up at something, pointing to the sky, even shouting and waving, as if they were trying to signal someone to come down.

Kim parked the Sloth on the roadside across from the club and quickly jumped out. Making no attempt to speak with the manager, she almost immediately looked up, squinting and shielding her eyes from the sun with her right hand as she scanned the skies for whatever the others were pointing at.

And then she saw it. Couldn't be more than thirty feet above the ground, not if she could see it so clearly. She lowered her hand and glared lightly.

A jet-black helicopter, sleek and small by comparison to others she had seen, but gaining momentum as it climbed higher in the skies. Held to the bottom of the little vehicle by a large metal claw were the stolen lights and stereo system, and despite their weight, the chopper was having little trouble propelling itself along with the electronics.

And in the cockpit was none other than Junior himself, holding the bottle of merlot he had swiped from the club's bar in one hand as he watched the club disappear from view. He was accompanied by one of his henchmen, who navigated the helicopter easily. There was really no telling where the others had gone to, perhaps sent back to the island.

It didn't matter to Kim what happened to the henchmen. Junior was still here, and getting away quickly. If she could just get to that helicopter...

And then, she had an idea.

* * *

Everything was going so well, Junior couldn't but realize as he looked at the wine bottle in his hand with a rather smug smile. He now had everything he needed to complete his plan, the jewel, the lyrics, the electric components... everything. As soon as he got home, the henchmen could install these parts, he could start making the needed changes to the Oh Boyz song, and tomorrow, he reached the final phase of his plan, where he sent out the invitation...

"Hey boss!"

It was the henchman controlling the helicopter that spoke. Junior wasn't exactly sure what his name was either... maybe he needed to start distributing name tags.

The henchman continued, his voice sounded puzzled and slightly nervous. "Boss, isn't that Kim Possible's car down there?" He pointed out the windshield.

Junior, brought around from his name tag ponderings by the name of his father's arch enemy, jumped from his seat and looked out in the direction the man was gesturing to.

He saw the street across from the club, several cars zooming back and forth, a billboard for the latest season of American Starmaker, but otherwise... and then he spotted the dark purple, stylized car parked on the side of the highway, there was no mistaking it, or the fact that it belonged to-

His thoughts were suddenly cut off as a loud clanging sound came from outside the chopper, like something had hit them. Junior, still looking out the window, began searching for the source of the noise. Perhaps one of the club workers below had tried to bring them down with a bullet or a piece of metal.

That was when he heard a scream from the henchman seated next to him, followed by the sound of breaking glass, and a swift grunt, then two. The second sounded like the henchman, but the first... the first was female.

Junior was slow to wheel around, because he almost expected the scene. The sight of his pilot knocked unconscious on the floor, and Kim Possible standing over him, the laser lipstick she had used to cut a hole into the windshield still clasped in her hand.

* * *

The task of getting inside the helicopter had not been an easy one, and usually Kim wouldn't had pulled such a dangerous stunt, not if Ron had been with her, and for two reasons. The first was that doing anything like what she just done would've been too difficult if she'd had to carry an extra person, and secondly; it would've worried Ron sick if she'd done such a thing in his presence.

But since her former boyfriend had not joined her this time, she could be a little more... out there with her tactics.

Using her grappling hair dryer, Kim had climbed to the top of the club, just high enough that she was about ten feet from the helicopter's belly, give or take. Then, with it still in hand, she opened up the side of her favorite gadget and began removing the grapple line from it.

Wade never minded rebuilding her gadgets, but Kim had never once had her grappling hook destroyed, so this one had been with her since the giant cheese wheel incident. Through every villain she had battled, through the time she had decided to paint it purple when she was fifteen, through high school, and she'd hoped, beyond. This gadget had become her best friend on missions, and it almost hurt, having to rip parts out of it. She wanted to apologize to the grapple gun for doing so, but thought better of it, as she was being watched. Her reason? Simple, the guard lock on the gadget would prevent the line from reaching far enough.

As soon as she'd removed the line, Kim dropped the rest of the gadget onto the rooftop, then used all the strength in her right arm to spin the line and hook above her head, making a motion that imitated the chopper's blades. When she had it in a good rotation, she threw the hook, with perfect aim, and managed to catch it across the landing gear.

Keeping a tight grip of the other end of the rope, Kim quickly found herself lifting higher and higher off the ground. She had hastily climbed the grapple line, clambered across the metal landing gear, and moved to the front of the chopper, where she met the frightened eyes of Junior's henchmen through thick glass. Acting quickly, Kim cut a hole through the glass, kicked her way in, and knocked the man from his seat upon entry.

Now she found herself face to face with her original target, who cowered on the other side of cockpit, still trying to figure out how she had reached them.

"Game's over, Junior!" Kim's voice chimed with confidence, but her face was contorted with anger. The young man didn't seem to have anything to add, he still seemed to be in shock.

The redhead continued, letting out her pent-up frustration as well as she could without pushing her boundaries regarding profanity.

"And trust me, rich boy, you're gonna pay big time after what you've done!"

Junior's expression suddenly changed from surprised to questioning. "You mean the thefts?" It hardly seemed like the teen hero to take stealing quite _that_ seriously.

Kim's expression became annoyed, and she put her hands on her hips. "No, but I'm not happy about that either," she said, with an uncharacteristic tartness to her tone. "I'm referring to the fact that you convinced Ron that I was dating you!"

Now Junior was just confused, there was no denying it. "What? I did no such thing!" he snapped.

Kim scoffed, waving her hands in disbelief. "Oh, please! Don't even play that with me! I heard what you said, that we'd secretly been together for three years! Ron told me!"

"Wha- wait, no!" frantically stated the young man, now standing at full height. "I never said that. What your sidekick must've heard was-"

Junior was suddenly cut off again as the helicopter jerked hard to the left, tilting in the sky as it went. The metal door rattled and swung wide open, left to hang on the outside of the chopper as it attempted to fly on its side.

_No pilot,_ Kim thought in sudden realization, feeling stupid, _I probably shouldn't have knocked him out._

She suddenly found herself flying backward, headed straight for the open door behind her. In the sudden frantic motion, reached her arms out, clasping the door frame by both sides just before she slipped to her doom.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. She saw that the henchmen had somehow come to; he had also managed to get back into seat and was in the process of righting the helicopter. But that wasn't the bad part… what worried her was that Junior had miraculously managed to keep his balance on the still sideways floor and was now standing right above her.

He gestured to his feet with a smirk. "Magnetized shoes, because you never know, and they're designer too!"

Kim sneered at him, her hair blowing across her face. She could feel her arms growing tired with each second that passed.

Junior spoke, his arrogance returning. "Now, I don't know what your friend is thinking, but he is wrong! He clearly misheard what I said, not that he should've been listening in on me anyway!"

Somehow, as strange as it was, Kim believed him. It wasn't unlike Ron to mishear things... but this also left one question unanswered. She felt her fingers begin to slip, but lifted herself back up as best she could.

"So, what _were_ you talking about then?" she pried farther, there was a strain in her voice as she struggled to keep her grip.

The young billionaire broke into a snicker, forcing Kim to question which was more annoying, his full-out evil laugh, or this. He smiled almost wickedly before speaking.

"That is for me to know, and you..." there was a blood-curdling pause, and the teen hero's eyes went wide as she saw him pull one magnetized foot from the floor and lift it high, "... to _never_ find out!"

And with that, Junior kicked Kim straight in the stomach. It was hardly damaging, but enough to stun her and force the girl to completely let go, right as the helicopter straightened out. He watched with a smug smile as the teenager hurdled toward the ground.

"Goodbye, Kim Possible!" he shouted down to her, waving sarcastically before he vanished back into the cockpit.

Kim wasn't sure what to do. Her grapple gun was dismantled, and what gadgets she did have were useless in this situation. She could see the ground coming fast, and for the first time, realized how much higher they had gotten since she'd first seen the chopper. They had to have been almost one-hundred feet up, the chopper must've just kept going after she'd KO'd the henchmen, and something must've bumped the controls to make it going vertical like it did.

She pulled herself back to the matter at hand, the fact that she was plummeting to the ground with no signs of stopping.

_I really need to start carrying a parachute wherever I go, _she thought rather dryly.

Then she saw it. The large billboard positioned right next to the highway, she was coming right at it! Kim had another idea, and maybe, just maybe...

_Gotta move quickly, _she told herself inwardly as the billboard came ever closer, and closer, and closer, until...

She reached her target in one swift motion. Just as she was right above the sign, she stretched out her arms, clamping her fingers around the top of the board as she fell.

The next thing Kim knew, she was slammed onto the billboard, right on the enlarged face of Shawn Crowley. Everything hurt, her whole body, but she was alive… still alive.

Still stunned, she slowly turned her head, looking around in her daze. And even with her vision as blurry as it was, she could see the helicopter disappearing into the distance, as Junior escaped her grasp once more.

* * *

Thanks to CajunBear73, Darth Comrade, and Arya MageFire for reviewing!

And thank you to everyone who not only read, but put me in the finals of The Fannie Awards. Although I didn't win either of the nominations, I'm deeply humbled by this act. You all rock, people!

Next Chapter: The Invitation.


	7. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters affiliated with it, or the lyrics to the songs "Goodbye" by Everlife, "Wishes" by Superchic(k), "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie, and "I Gotta Go My Own Way" By Vanessa Hudgens.

--

Chapter 7: The Invitation.

--

A calm silence had swept on the Seniors' island that morning, and this was a strange event to wake up to for the owner. No banging hammers, no clanging metal, no shouting, and no constant playing of Britina's greatest hits CD over and over. Senior had become accustomed to these noises over the past few days, what with the henchmen being busy with Junior's mysterious plan, the one he had yet to be let in on.

Though he understood that his son wanted to do this by himself (considering the last time he'd tried to be evil), the elder man could not help but wonder what he was up to. Evil plans tend to be a little unorthodox, yes, but what Junior was doing... something just didn't seem right about it.

Senior made his way to the front room, richly decorated in its style, with glass walls and an underwater view, making it possible to watch the various typical fish that swam around the island's surrounding waters. He always liked the front room; it had a particular evilness about it.

Almost as soon as he entered, a henchman came forward as if from nowhere, with a thick rolled up newspaper clutched tightly in his hand.

He panted lightly before speaking. "Mister Senior, today's newspaper."

Senior smiled lightly and took the object from the young man. "Thank you, Ted!"

Ted nodded gratefully before taking off again. At least Junior's father remembered his workers' names

Senior proceeded to his favorite chair, unrolling the newspaper as he went. But before he could sit down, he caught sight of the headline printed on the front in black, bold letters, and read it carefully. His aged eyes suddenly went wider than they seemed able to go.

"JUNIOR!"

As if on cue, the door swished open behind the villain, and in stepped Sr. Senior Junior, now styling his usual yellow pleather shirt and black pants. He was almost in a jovial mood; he jogged across the room, whistling an unfamiliar tone as he went.

Senior was quick to stop his son in his cheerful trek, stepping in front of him and holding up the paper up to his face.

"What is this, Junior?" he asked, his tone demanding.

Clearly confused by his father's actions, Junior wasn't quick to speak, but he already knew the answer to the question.

"That would be a newspaper, father!" he answered brightly.

But instead of the expected praise, all Junior received was a sharp smack in the arm as his father rolled up the paper again and proceeded to hit him with it. The young man yelped and grabbed his face, rubbing the spot tenderly.

"No, Junior," sighed Senior with annoyance as he opened the paper again, "I mean this."

He lifted the paper up again for Junior to see, quickly pointing to the headline on the first page. Printed in big, blocky letter were the words; **Kim Possible Thwarted by Millionaire's Son Once Again: SSJ Escapes With 5000 Worth of Electronics from L.A Dance Club.**

Junior grinned despite himself, for two reasons. One was that this was his second headline in the past few days, publicizing his victories against the dreaded teen hero. This was the kind of press given to the likes of Dementor or that blue skinned fellow... what was his name again?

Anyway, his second reason was that this newspaper had proved as a reminder of Saturday's events, and how they had led to the last step in his plan, the one of which he finished today.

Whatever evil pondering Junior had left, it was quickly interrupted by his father, who was not done with him just yet.

"Junior, really," stated Senior with worry, "wine bottles? Music? With all you are stealing, I am beginning to wonder if this is really an evil plan."

The young millionaire gasped suddenly, taken aback by the statement. "Father! You doubt me?"

He did doubt Junior. He always doubted his son's aptitude, however little he had, and whenever he saw him beginning a project, Senior couldn't help but concern himself about the true 'evilness' of it all. He loved Junior, but for the life of him, he always wished his progeny would prove to be more… skilled.

But the old man, honorable as he was, would never say this aloud. Senior turned his back to his child, folding the newspaper back up and tucking it into the front of his robe.

"I am just saying, Junior," he said, avoiding the question poised to him. "This plan does not have a particularly evil feel to it. It almost looks like a… date."

At that moment, our main villain went pale. It was a strange contrast to his usually tan skin tone, and looked rather sickening on him. The young man lifted his buffed finger nails to his mouth, biting down on them uncharacteristically, as though his was nervous. Senior was lucky enough to turn around and catch this look in his son's eyes.

He raised a curious eyebrow as he spoke again. "Junior, is there something wrong?"

Now, Junior was, as proven, a terrible liar. No fib could leave his lips without him becoming a nerve-wrecked mess, and this is one reason he has never been good with villainy. He himself wasn't aware of this trait, or the fact that he acted this way, so it made moments when he did lie rather strange.

The young man pulled his fingers from his mouth and began twiddling them unconsciously, his eyes avoiding Senior's as he watched the ceiling. "Of… of course not!"

His father wasn't convinced, and now lifted both eyebrows. "This _isn't _a date, is it?"

The continuous prying from his father had left Junior in a state of pure nerves; he twisted his mouth about before speaking again. "…You will just have to wait and see like the rest of the world!"

The words came out in a snapping tone, one that he only used when he was trying to get away with lying, and it rather surprised Senior, but he didn't speak again as he watched his son take off toward the nearest exit.

"Now, if you would excuse me, father, I have to put the finishing touches on my plan," stated Junior curtly. He didn't stop as the doors _wooshed_ open in front of him, and he stepped through, disappearing into the hallway as he left his confused father to ponder the new bit of information his son had so stupidly given away.

--

_I'm better off…_

_  
Just pretending like I never really knew you_

_  
I gotta stop…_

__

Holding hands with a memory I'm feeling

The song blared from inside Kim's car stereo, every drum beat and guitar rift rattling the frame of the vehicle, attracting attention from nearby drivers. They stared at the purple coupe with bewildered and pitying expressions, some just watching the melancholy teenager that sat at the steering wheel. She mouthed the lyrics soundlessly, barely moving her lips as she sank deeply into the song's message.

It had been four days since the break up, and Kim felt no better. In fact, she was pretty sure she was worse off since yesterday, when she had been forced to face Ron at school. She wasn't sure what hurt more, that fact that he wouldn't speak with her, or the fact that he pretended to be perfectly fine without her company. From what she had heard, he seemed to have spent the entire weekend catching up on old TV shows, beating his video games, and hanging out with his other friends, the ones he hadn't had as much time for when he was playing sidekick to the teen hero.

Kim's weekend had been more or less the same. She had hung out with Monique, gone shopping, and even watched a little TV, something she usually didn't do by herself. It was all very awkward, probably the most uncomfortable part of this break up, being alone when she did things that had so often been done with Ron at her side, especially crime fighting. It was like getting a whole new look on the world, and no matter what Kim did, she couldn't get used to it.

_Can you feel it breaking into pieces underneath?_

_  
Someone's gotta say it; it might as well be me _

__

Goodbye… it wasn't right this time… Goodbye

She took a moment to let the chorus sink in before pressing the "next" button on her stereo, hoping to find something less heavy for her mind. It quickly switched to the next song in her car's automated MP3 system.

_The saddest thing is you could be anything…_

_  
That you could want_

_  
We could have been everything_

_  
But now we're not_

__

Now it's not anything at all

_No,_ Kim thought. She pressed the button again.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_  
That this has nothing to do with you_

_  
It's personal, myself and I_

_  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_  
But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_  
It's time to be a big girl now_

__

And big girls don't cry

"No," she muttered through clinched teeth, hitting the forward arrow once more.

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_  
Cuz' something about us doesn't seem right these days_

_  
Life keeps getting in the way_

_  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged_

_  
Its so hard to say, but I've gotta do what's best for me_

_  
You'll be okay..._

_  
I've got to move on and be who I am_

_  
I just don't belong here; I hope you understand_

_  
We might find our place in this world someday…_

_  
But at least for now,_

__

I gotta go my own way

She sighed, quickly hitting the "off" button on her stereo. Suddenly, she didn't feel like listening to music anymore.

Maybe she just wasn't giving herself enough time. Break ups always took a little time to get over, she knew from experience. Walter Nelson, Josh Mankey, even Erik, who hadn't been real; she had felt a little pain from each departure….

But those were nothing compared to what she had going on now.

The hardest thing on Kim concerning the break-up was her confusion. She still didn't understand where Ron had come up with his 'cheating' story, and every lead she came up with denied ever fabricating the tale. Junior was her first choice, but he hadn't known a thing about the claims of her former boyfriend, so he was out (Kim was well aware of how bad a liar he was). Her second choice in suspects had come Monday, after cheer practice…

"_Hey, Kim."_

_The words were venomous and snide, giving Kim no reason to turn around to guess who was speaking with her. She finished putting her pom-poms into her duffle bag before turning around with a sneer._

"_Not now, Bonnie," she snapped warily. "I'm not in the mood."_

_But the designated mean girl would not let her target go that easily. "Heard about your break-up with Naco-boy. Tough luck, but I knew you would get sick of him eventually."_

_The redhead slung the strap of her duffle bag over her shoulder, keeping a tired glare on Bonnie. _

"_Ron broke up with me," she answered plainly._

_Bonnie gave off a mock surprised expression; clearly enjoying every tidbit of juicy information she was being given. 'Whoa, whoa, back up. Are you telling me that the captain of the cheerleading squad, __**the**__ Kim Possible, was dumped by first class __**loser**__, Ron Stoppable?"_

_Kim tried her best to remain mutual-looking, but it was tough. Her mouth moved into a puckered expression, and she gripped her bag a little too tightly, but she did her best to ignore Bonnie's words, walking toward the gym doors._

_Nevertheless, the snide girl pressed on as she watched Kim leave. "Though, it doesn't surprise me, after all, you __**were**__ cheating on him."_

_It was a split-second later; Kim's head snapped back around, her teeth clinched tight enough to break, and her green eyes popping with absolute rage. _

_For once, Bonnie found herself at a loss for words. She bit down on her bottom lip and froze as she watched the redheaded girl charge at her in blind fury._

"_You were the one who told him I was dating Junior, you snarky, evil, gossipy, love life-ruining-!"_

…

Simply put it, what Kim said next didn't bode well with Bonnie, or Mr. Barkin, or Bonnie's mother for that matter. She was forced to apologize to her long time arch rival, who seemed to accept, but would forever use this event to her advantage. Chances are that by now, she had told everyone how Kim Possible had 'attacked' her in the gym.

Though, to the teen hero's defense, she was under a lot of stress, and Bonnie making such biting comments about the break-up (especially the one about cheating) was no help to Kim's mood

But sadly, her cold rage toward the girl had gotten her no closer to answers. Kim quickly learned that Bonnie had heard about the break-up from fellow cheerleader, Marcella, who had been at the dramatic scene during the fight. She wasn't entirely sure, but the redhead thought she might've seen the girl at Bueno Nacho alongside Hope. Things were still rather blurry from the whole day, and she hadn't been paying much attention to the people who had witnessed the fight.

So, here she was, back to square one, with no boyfriend and no idea why, trying to pick up the pieces of a lifestyle that she had built for two people, now only made to fit one. It was starkly uncomfortable, surprisingly boring, and very, very lonely.

And so far, it had been horrible for Kim.

Still blinded with her misery, Kim was almost robotic as she drove into the school's parking lot, stopped her car at the usual spot, then proceeded to unbuckle herself and grab her backpack from the passenger seat.

As she slipped out of the car and shut the door behind her, the teen hero stopped on the sidewalk, and suddenly noticed a powder blue moped parked next to her car. She sighed heavily. Her usual spot was right next to Ron's scooter.

With her heart weighing more than it should, Kim turned around and began making her way inside the school.

--

Maybe it was the four days he'd had to himself, but Ron was really starting to feel the true effects of his choice to break up with Kim.

It was rather odd, he had to admit, when he took off on his scooter this morning and ended up on the Possibles' street out of habit, as opposed to heading straight for school, or when he waited at his locker two minutes before realizing that Kim wouldn't meet him there.

And even now, sitting in Math Class, he felt very… distant, without his favorite redhead at his side, regardless of her cheating or not. It was like he was missing a piece of his life, though Ron wished he could deny it.

But he could not. Kim had been with him for twelve years and then some, as his best friend and then his girlfriend; to take her out of the equation was not easily done, and Ron had known that.

"Alright, class, turn to page 12," Mr. Barkin's sharp voice snapped Ron from his thoughts and forced him to focus on his studies. Caught under his elbows, he saw that his text book, still closed, as he had not touched it since entering the classroom. Frantically, he cracked it open and flipped to the desired page.

In the front of the class, Barkin began drawing out a complex diorama of math problems onto the chalk board, sending faint, grating squeaks of noise through the students' ears. They were all thankful when he finally pulled away, revealing a mess of numbers and white lines. Most were confused or terrified by the problem.

"Today, we will be reviewing the classic, long division," this statement was met with a few annoyed groans, "but, with a twist!"

Ron sighed. He hated division, particularly the long kind. And he hated it even more when Barkin put 'twists' on it. Math was already twisted; did it really need more of it?

"Now," Barkin continued, pacing back and forth past the chalk board. "Who can tell me the answer to problem A," he pointed to a jumble of numbers on the top corner, "Kim divided by Ron."

Now, of course, this wasn't what Mr. Barkin actually said, nor was this what any of the other students heard, all except for Ron, who froze up suddenly.

The blonde's eyes widened two sizes, and he found himself unable to conjure the words needed to ask his teacher to repeat the question, not that it would've made a difference.

Thankfully, he wasn't the only one in the class at a loss for words. It was apparent that none of his classmates had the answer to the actual question. Barkin waited, then finally sighed and turned back to the chalk board, proceeding to drawing more numbers below the problem.

"To divide Kim by Ron, you simply multiply Kim by Junior, which leads to Kim cheating on Ron for three years, and Ron being a miserable slug because he left his girlfriend over something stated by a villain… yes, Stoppable?" Barkin suddenly stopped when he saw that the former sidekick was holding up a very shaky hand.

Ron spoke in a very raspy tone, his breathing rigid and eyes now freakishly wide. "Mr. B, can I get some air?"

--

Meanwhile, well across Middleton, Team Possible's computer genius was having his own problems.

Since the jewel heist on Friday, Wade had been monitoring the Seniors' island home and any strange activity on it, in case Junior tried to pull something else, or turned his one little heist into a big evil plot. He wasn't sure how one takes over the world with a few expensive odds and ends stolen from the rich, but then, the villains he'd seen Kim face off had been capable of making doomsday machines from an old vacuum cleaner, a few rubber bands, and some chewing gum, so Wade took no chances.

So far though, things had been very quiet that Monday. He hadn't heard a peep from Junior or his henchmen within the last day or so, nothing since the double robbery. It was rather odd, but not out of the ordinary for villains, they usually took breaks like this to throw off the heroes and give themselves time to finish their plans. They would appear a few days to a week later, when they thought it would be too late.

But then, most of them forgot about Wade.

The weekend had dragged on boringly for him as well, reviewing his hidden cameras and various scanners that he had set on the island. He picked up on a lot of hammering sounds, even the playing of Britina songs from her album, _Oh… My Bad, _but neither was off base for Junior.

And it went on like this, from Saturday into late Monday.

Wade had almost given up on getting anywhere with the case anytime soon, when Tuesday rolled in.

The first sign was on his hidden camera set up by the island's launch pad. At first it seemed like just another tropical bird to his tired eyes, but then he did a double take, and saw that it was Junior, promptly followed by one of his loyal henchmen. They stopped in front of the family's black helicopter, traded a few words, then the young millionaire proceeded to hand a light green envelop to his henchmen. The man nodded, then jumped into the open cockpit of the chopper, and started the machine up.

Very soon, the henchmen had flown out over the water and disappeared into the horizon. Junior watched him until he was out of sight, then smiled in satisfaction, and headed back into the house.

Now shaken from all boredom, Wade proceeded into a frenzy of typing, determined to track the whereabouts of the helicopter, the henchmen, and the mysterious package he had.

He worked well past the morning, and even into the afternoon, sweat beading down his forehead and fingers becoming sore with every key he punched. But he refused to give up, persuaded by curiosity and the welcoming light that there was a way to bring this annoying mission to an absolute close.

Finally, after many hours of endless work, Wade managed to get past the chopper's cloaking device and located its exact destination.

Sitting back and resting his fingers, he examined the coordinates displaying on the nearest screen. He was forced to do another double take, as the information seemed so unlikely. But there it was... strange as it seemed. And if that meant what he thought it meant...

"Better tell Kim. This is epic!"

Wade was already in the process of connecting with the Kimmunicator before he could finish his sentence, silently praying that the teen hero wasn't in class right now.

--

As it turned out, Kim was on her way to class at that moment, having just finished a quiet lunch, half-spent watching Ron from the other side of the cafeteria as he chatted with Ron Reger about a future where everyone lived underwater and owned robots. She swore she could've laughed at the fact that her Ron was only half-interested in everything Reger was saying, but knowing she couldn't share the awkwardness ultimately killed her sense of humor.

Monique quickly tagged along behind her best friend, carefully condoning to the silence until the redhead set out to break it. She had noticed just how badly Kim and Ron were doing since Saturday; how miserable her gal pal was without her ex, and how desperate the ex had become to distract himself from falling victim to the same misery.

While the whole thing was rather messy, Monique could understand why neither wanted to end this torrent of sadness.

Ron, stubborn as ever, refused to even listen to a voice of reason about his claims, as he still believed that Kim was a cheater. And Kim certainly wasn't willing to kiss and make up until he apologized for his ridiculous accusations.

And so far, it seemed that no one wanted to compromise on this either.

So, as it stood, the teen hero and her former sidekick were stuck in a rut, one of which neither were working to get out of, both too busy drudging through their pains to try.

And frankly, Monique was becoming more than a little sick of it. Now _she_ was getting bummed simply because of hanging out with a very saddened Kim Possible all the time, and it really wasn't good for her complexion, and more importantly, her performance at work, which was beginning to slip due to her concerns over her best friend. And as much as Monique cared for her girl and felt her pain, she needed her job more. Somehow, she had to get these two to get past this stupid argument and go back to normal, so she could go on with things as well.

She was about suggest something to Kim that would hopefully convince her to go back and forgive Ron, when suddenly and unexpectedly, the Kimmunicator went off from Kim's wrist, snapping both girls from their thoughts. The redhead turned all business again, but even then, her unhappiness was reflected on her expression. When Wade saw her, he tried his best to ignore the uncomfortable weakness in her eyes.

"Wade," Kim started, clearly surprised. "You haven't called me since this weekend. What up?"

The thirteen-year-old was checking another monitor as he spoke. "Major break in the case, Kim! Junior's been quiet these past few days, but about an hour ago, he sent one of his henchmen out with a message, a hand-written letter, in fact!"

"Who sends letters anymore?" Monique asked rhetorically, amusement in her voice.

"Junior does, so it seems," continued Wade, now turned toward the front screen and typing against his keyboard, "and you will never guess where he had it sent…"

At this, Wade finished on his keyboard and a map appeared and took up the Kimmunicator's screen. It was small, but even if it had been otherwise, all Monique would've seen was a jumble of blue with red lines on top.

But Kim could see what it really was, and the result almost shocked her.

"But why would Junior send anything over there?" Kim quietly asked, attempting to make sense of the new information.

The computer genius shrugged, but right, both girls could see the sarcasm in the motion. He knew the answer.

"No clue," he stated, and then broke into a sly smile, "but according to my hidden cameras, the letter was addressed to "the love of his life"."

At this, all the puzzle pieces came together for our teen hero. Everything made sense… well, almost, but it was more of a lead than she could ever hope for. She gasped lightly and smiled in a way she hadn't done honestly in days.

"So, you think-"

"It would explain everything that's happened." Wade interrupted her, still grinning, as he was glad to see Kim in better spirits already.

"Ah, Wade, you're the best!" exclaimed the teen hero, grinning ear to ear now.

"No big, Kim," he said, shrugging modestly. He moved his line of vision to another screen quickly. "Now, I have a ride set up for Seniors' island, and it should pull up outside the school in about fifteen minutes tops. If my information is right, we will be able to catch Junior without a problem."

Kim nodded in agreement, letting this new development swirl around in her mind. Junior was either leading them on, or had just made a big mistake in this plan of his. And if it was the latter, she could very well salvage her relationship with Ron, as well as stop the bad guys.

Quickly, the redhead's mind was brought back down to Earth as she remembered that Wade was still on the line. She hurried to answer him, still a little frantic from the news.

"Good! I'll inform Mr. Barkin I'll have to skip, and get my mission outfit. Now more than ever, Wade, you rock!"

Wade shrugged again, leaning back in his chair with his arms placed behind his head. "All I can do is try. Good luck, Kim!"

Monique didn't even have time to see the Kimmunicator screen go dark as her best friend took off down the hall with a happy skip in her step.

She stood, dumbfounded and confused, very unsure what to make of all that had just unfolded before her.

_I really gotta start expanding my circle of friends, less weird friends, _she thought jadedly before following after Kim slowly.

--

So, what did Wade learn about Junior's plan? What does it mean to Kim? Where will Ron and Monique be during all this? And most of all, who is the mystery girl? All will be revealed in the final chapter of Ron Droppable!

Doesn't it just leave you on the edge of your seat?

Also, those of you that use iTunes can find Ron Droppable's iMix/soundtrack on there. I set it up just yesterday!

Thanks to reviewers CajunBear73, KittyKax, kaiokken, Kwebs, Darth Comrade, Ace Ian Combat, AryaMage Fire, Samurai Crunchbird, and Cody McArthur Fett for reviewing chapter 6!

Next chapter: Soul Set Ablaze.


	8. A Sticky Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters affiliated with it.

--

Chapter 8: A Sticky Truth.

--

_If I have to hear one more math problem about me and Kim, I think I'm gonna be sick._

Poor Ron; classes had been twice as hard on him due to his poor hearing skills. After math, it had been literature, then an early home economics. And don't even get him started on the history class he'd had before lunch.

As he made his way down the school hallway, head bowed as he watched the floor tiles disappear behind his feet, he prayed that his next class would be something simple and didn't involve anything that might be connected to romance.

Now, he wasn't sure if he was just hearing things or the teachers at Middleton High had a sick sense of humor, but this was definitely no coincidence. Four days without Kim and he still felt miserable, he still repeated the daily routine he'd had prior to the break up, and now he heard the event told everywhere he went. All these events… they were a sign.

_But of what, _he pondered as he continued on.

A polyphonic version of "The Naked Mole Rap" suddenly broke through the silence. Startled, Ron jumped before realizing what the sound was. He reached into his backpack's side pocket, pulling his black and red cell phone into the light, flipping it open, and placing it to his ear.

"Hello?" Ron almost expected it to be his mother, who often called at this time to remind him of some forgotten text book, a piece of homework he'd left home, or that he was to come home early today so he could baby-sit Hana. It was most likely the latter; his parents had another actuary conference tonight and he had promised to watch his sister for the night.

But to the teenager's surprise, his "hello" was met with an unexpected voice.

"Ron, it's Wade."

Oh, yes, quite unexpected. It took Ron a moment to shake off the surprise before he was able to respond.

"Wha- Wade? Look, buddy, I'm not going back to her if that's what you're calling about…"

"But, Ron," started the boy, never missing a beat as he picked up on the subject, "it was a mistake! There's proof! Whatever you heard from Junior, he was talking about someone else, not Kim!"

But the former sidekick seemed unconvinced. "What? Did Kim tell you to say that?"

The bitterness in the words surprised Wade, but he pressed on nevertheless. "No, and if you just meet her outside the school and go with her to bust Junior-"

"I can't, buddy, I just… can't," he stated softly.

"Why?" It was Wade's turn to be bitter. "Because you're afraid to face the truth that _maybe_ you were wrong?"

But Ron was so sure that he wasn't wrong. He knew what he heard, and no other girl matched that description… right? He suddenly had flashbacks of when Kim Style got big, or when Jimmy Blammhammer decided to make a Kim Possible movie. It wasn't out of the question for Heather to start dating another billionaire, or any girl for that matter.

But the Animalogy reference surfaced in Ron's mind again.

"_From your Yellow Trout, to my Blue Fox."_

There was only one girl he knew who matched that description exactly.

There was no pause in his voice as he spoke, his tone growing cold and plain again.

"Sorry, Wade, but I have plans tonight."

The young boy continued to persist, despite the icy statement. "But I know who Junior's contacting! It's-!"

But Ron didn't catch the rest before hanging up, unable to bear to sound of his friend's pleas any longer.

Having been listening from his master's pocket, Rufus emerged just in time to see the blonde teenager shoving his cell phone into his backpack again. He eyed him with a questioning expression that, when seen by Ron, said; "Why not follow Wade's theory? He wouldn't lie to you about this."

Ron looked down at his mole rat and glared. "I won't do it, no matter what they say. I know I'm right about Kim…"

He paused, letting his nerves give away the fact that he _was_ worried, worried that he had been… wrong. It was the first time since he made the decision on the break-up that's he'd had doubts, but what if Wade was really onto something? What if Ron had really broken his closest friend's heart for nothing? The idea was enough to sicken him, and not too many things drove him to sickness.

His mind still swirling with that thought, he turned to his best friend for reassurance.

"Right, buddy?" His voice went horse mid-sentence, revealing his nerves ever further. Rufus just shook his head in response, then vanished back into his pocket.

The former sidekick let out a sigh. "Well, I guess that answers my-"

"Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin's voice almost echoed through the vacant hallway as he called from the teen's next class.

It didn't take much for Ron to take off again, now at break-neck speeds. He wasn't going to risk detention, not at the rate his day was going. He just didn't need that.

But even under the pressure of reaching the classroom before Barkin ran out of patience, he felt his other woes bubble at the back of his mind, and wondering if he had made the right choice in ignoring Wade.

--

It was the first time this weekend that Kim had seemed truthfully hopeful, and without a doubt, she had reason to be. Wade's little discovery had revealed a truth that was far beyond what she had been thinking, and if she could confirm it to Ron…

_Easy there, Possible; let's get past busting Junior first, _she thought to herself as she pulled her dark purple mission top over her underclothes, putting her arms through the sleeves and pulling the shirt down to her belt. She stopped for a moment and looked at her reflection in the mirror of girls' locker room; her eyes glittering with emotion.

She wasn't going to lose this time. She wouldn't lose SSJ, and she wouldn't lose Ron; not over something as simple as a misunderstanding. She was Kim Possible, she could do anything, and that included salvaging her relationship with her truest friend… and being able to forgive.

It wasn't just the fact that he had broken up with her that hurt Kim, or even that he had accused her of cheating so wrongfully. It was much deeper; it was a matter of trust. For years, their relationship, whether as friends or something more, had become based around a simple trust in each other, a tied belief that they knew each other well enough that they expected the best when around each other.

Ron had broken that trust, because a simple lie created by his over-active imagination.

_Not the first time either, _thought the teen hero with humor, remembering the trouble with the supersuit that had ensued not long ago. That mess had gotten a happy ending; so would this one.

Kim was in the process of pulling on her brown gloves when her wristwatch Kimmunicator chimed in. She gave her glove a final tug, then reached to the device and switched it on.

"Hey, Wade! Any news?" She knew that Wade was supposed get Ron to come with her on the mission.

But right away, she could see it's in his eyes that her young friend's part in the plan had not worked out quite as well as she'd hoped.

"Sorry, Kim; I tried, but Ron has his mind set. He won't come." The disappointment in Wade's voice matched that which was going through the redhead's mind. It shouldn't have surprised her, but something within her spirit had hoped that Ron might just have enough doubt to check it out. Apparently she was wrong.

But that didn't mean she couldn't win.

A thoughtful and sly look crossed Kim's face when she looked back at Wade.

"Then I'll just have to bring Junior to him, and his girlfriend."

The tech-savvy boy smiled through the screen. Same old KP; ready and willing as ever.

But a frown overtook his grin, telling the teen hero that there was more bad news to report.

"Umm, but Kim…" started Wade with an unsure tone, "how are you gonna stop Junior without a partner?"

She was going about take offence at the comment, but remembered her last two missions against the villain before she could. They had been failures, complete failures, and she'd been betting it was because she didn't have Ron with her. Her mojo just wasn't the same without him. If she went to Senior's lair on her own, she had no doubt that she'd be bested in some shape or form.

_But if Ron won't come,_ Kim pondered inwardly,_ then…_

"Who's going to fill in as your sidekick?"

It was always weird when Wade finished her thoughts, but she ignored it, suddenly looking down at the boy with a pleading smile.

"Well, what about…" she began slyly.

He knew what she meant and suddenly eyed her coldly.

"No way, Kim," Wade said, cutting her off and crossing his arms in stubbornness, "not after the cupcake factory incident!"

The redhead sighed, disappointed by his answer but not unsurprised. "Well, fair enough, but who else would be willing to-?"

"Hey, Kim…"

Monique walked through the doorway of the locker room, clearly unaware of the conversation going on. She stopped in front of her best friend with a smile, hands on her hips.

"So, how did the Ron thing go? You know, I just saw him take off on his scooter, so I was wondering if he was actually going with on the… hey, girl why are you lookin' at me like that?"

Turns out, Kim was returning Monique's smile, but in a rather wily fashion. And that meant only one thing; she had gotten an idea that Monique wouldn't like.

"Yeah, about the mission…" started the redhead as she prepared to explain her idea.

--

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Monique muttered with contempt.

She sat cross-legged and cross-armed in a plane seat, glaring at nothing in particular as she directed her annoyance at something other than Kim, who was seated next to her. The redhead looked far less perturbed, wearing something that could've been a proud smirk.

As soon as Kim had offered the substitute sidekick idea up, it had been an instant "no" from fashion-driven girl. But five minutes of arguing why and why not, and one infamous Puppy Dog Pout later…

_Sometimes I wish I could just learn to say my peace and leave, _bitterly pondered Monique as she gazed down at herself. She was wearing a purple tee-shirt, long black and similarly purple pants, black boots, and gloves with opened backs; an exact identical to Kim's current mission clothes. It was one of the many back-ups that they'd had made to avoid another mission outfit 'crisis'.

Monique herself had helped put together the multiple copies, but this… this wasn't what she'd had in mind when she'd created them. Not that she didn't look stylin' and all, but really… she couldn't fill in as sidekick. That just wasn't her thing, it was Ron's, and she personally didn't like getting involved in missions unless it was absolutely necessary, and that she could help.

And as far as she could see, it wasn't and she couldn't.

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Rivers," Kim stated brightly, speaking to the pilot working the controls in the cockpit. A dashing young man with sunshine yellow hair and bluer eyes than Monique had ever seen before. He turned away from his flight work for a moment to flash a bright smile at the girls.

"It's not a problem, Kim," he spoke in voice like velvet, returning his attention to the various buttons and levers placed out before him. "After you saved me and my wife from crashing in Arizona, I only wish I could do more."

Monique didn't even hear her friend's usually unbelievable explanation on the miracle rescue, only focusing on her miffed thoughts over the fact that Rivers was married. For all her annoyance over getting dragged into this mess, his angelic good looks had certainly made up for some of her grief. And she was BF-less at the moment, so you couldn't blame a girl for hoping.

"Still mad with me?"

Kim's voice broke through her thoughts, and out of habit, she turned to face her friend. But the smirk on the teen hero's face, Monique knew that she had caught her ogling at Rivers more than once. Blush appeared faintly on her cheeks.

"I'm… mildly annoyed," she mumbled in defiance, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Kim saw this and couldn't help but laugh. She understood, as she herself was guilty of sneaking glances at Henry Rivers every so often. She decided to lighten up the tone a little bit. Quickly, she leaned in on her friend, whispering in her ear.

"I gotta agree with you though, he is pretty nice to look at."

The pair exchanged a girlish giggle, which made Monique feel a little less uncertain about this mission. She relaxed back into her seat. It was just Junior they were taking out. No death rays, no secret weapons, no hypnotizing sound waves; just Junior. However inconvenient, it couldn't be that tough, right?

Letting her thoughts settled, Monique couldn't help but think that this mission might be enjoyable even; little revenge for what had happened on Valentine's Day.

She smirked at the thought, folding her hands behind her head.

_Oh yeah_, she thought, _this is gonna be fun._

--

It was several minutes later that the small private seaplane was landed on the edge of Seniors' island. Kim and Monique said their farewells to Rivers and stepped onto the rocky shores that surrounded the vast household. They watched the aircraft as it disappeared into the afternoon sunlight before beginning a slow but steady climb through the cliff-like area, keeping eyes peeled for any signs that might indicate other life.

The girls had reached a rather steep incline and Kim was in the process of getting out her new grappling hook (built by Wade over the weekend) when Monique finally spoke.

"So, I'm guessing this is about the time Ron would ask you what the plan is?" she asked, feeling somewhat left out that her best friend hadn't even explained their course of action yet.

Kim's face was turned, so no one could've seen the saddened expression across her face as she was reminded that her closest friend hadn't joined them. She swallowed her emotions quickly so her answer didn't reveal anything more.

"Basically," she started, her voice all business, "we're jumping this wall, finding Junior, then taking him down and whoever else gets in our way." With a proud smile, she looked back at her friend and held up her grapple gun to her face for effect.

Monique punched the palm of her right hand with a fist and nodded. "Let's do this then."

The teen hero aimed her gadget, pulled the trigger, and shot the grapple onto the top of the incline, then turned to her friend again. "You're _actually_ gonna fight?" Her voice dripped of shock and amusement.

The black-haired teenager sauntered over to her side, grinning.

"Nah, but it should be fun to watch you kick some rich boy butt."

Kim couldn't help but laugh a little before she grabbed hold of Monique and retracted the grappling line, launching them to the top of Senior's mountainous wall.

After making their way over the other side, the rest of the infiltration was… fairly easy. Shockingly easy. They entered the back area with no trouble; no hidden lasers, no booby traps, no henchmen, not even a robotic servant cleaning the swimming pool. They eyed the immense sun lamp with suspicion and amazement (the latter applying more to Monique) as they passed under it.

By the time they reached the sliding doors on the back of the house, Kim at least expected some sort of motion-activated siren to go off, but no such luck.

As she prepared to unseal the door with her decoder comb, it suddenly opened in front of them in a dramatic _whoosh_; not locked, she noted. And when they entered, she saw that the usual floor laser web was missing. There wasn't even an invisible one, she learned quickly after checking the room with a few other gadgets; it was just a dark, empty room.

Senior's defense system was completely down, _or turned off, _she added mentally. Junior really _was_ expecting someone; Wade's sources had been correct as usual, and the best part was that this would make her job much easier.

Then suddenly, the sound of a blaster going off echoed through the room, quickly followed by the sight of something large and green cutting through the darkness and heading straight for the girls.

The redhead gasped, slightly disappointed that her assumption had been off. She quickly turned to her partner, who had most certainly caught sight of the incoming object, but was too frozen by her own fear to move.

Within no time, the green projectile was upon them.

"Monique, watch out!"

Kim's lightening instinct kicked in and she shoved her friend to the ground, but it wasn't enough to save the teen hero herself. Before hitting the floor, she was hit by the projectile and thrown into a wall… where she stayed.

It took Kim a moment to realize that she'd been plastered to the marble by some sort of sticking agent. In addition to being strong enough to keep her trapped, she could also feel the green goop soaking into her clothes and slowly shorting out every weapon on her person. The agent also seemed to have stifled her ability to speak or move her face, for she found herself unable to scream or even grimace as the Kimmicator surged with electricity, nearly knocking her out cold.

Monique, coming back to her senses, quickly got on her feet. It took her a moment to relocate Kim, but she was only left in shock when she saw her best friend trapped atop the nearest wall. _This is bad, _she thought, noting how much of an understatement that was and how unsure she was what to do next.

That's when she heard a high-pitched, whining sound similar to the ones in movies... the ones that usually meant someone had a charged blaster pointed at your back.

Turning around, she began regretting her action movie knowledge.

Ten henchmen had created a perfect arch around the girls, blocking them off from the entrance. Each of them held a sci-fi like gun, no doubt all armed with the same green stuff used to shoot Kim.

And in the midst of them… Junior, showing off her near perfected evil grin.

"Oh, this evening just keeps getting better." There was practiced, but true menace in his voice; enough to make Monique doubt the simplicity of this mission suddenly.

_This sidekick stuff is much harder than Ron made it look, _she pondered, raising her hands in quick surrender.

--

Meanwhile, almost halfway across the world, intense battle ensued.

Seven friends, turned enemies by a war; they were looking out for themselves and no one else. Each was skilled in different ways, each had a trick up their sleeve, and each was willing to do anything if it meant winning. But who would regain victorious… no one could say.

Facing each other in a circle, they held up their weapons, all prepared to attack at any moment. All eyes fell on the largest of the group, a well muscled man, as they waited for him to make the first move.

He lowered his weapon and glared at each of his opponents, then pointed at the skinniest one. The small man gulped. "Do you… have any threes?"

Mego groaned and threw down his cards, almost revealing his hand. He grudgingly lifted out two cards marked with the number 3 and handed them over to the large man.

"Seriously, Hego, how you do keep doing that?" the superhero asked with exasperation as he watched his brother pull a three of hearts out of his hand and set it aside with his two trophies. They joined a now large collection of pairs on his end of the table.

Hego shuffled his deck skillfully, smirking at Mego in a most arrogant manner. "What can I say? I've been playing this game for a long time."

Mego huffed, folding his arms over his long, black shirt. Instead of his spandex, he had chosen to wear a My Chemical Romance shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. His hair was jet-black with purple highlights, as opposed to the usual full violet color, and his skin pigment was actually normal. Hego had gone with a similar look, only wearing his manager's outfit instead of the more relaxed style of his brother.

Sitting left of the usually purple-clad hero; Larry Carlson snorted out a laugh and pushed his Coke-bottle glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Reminds me of the time I wiped the floor with a friend of mine at his favorite anime-themed card game. He thought he had everything, but when I pulled out that Dark Dragon… man, you should've seen his face!"

He laughed again, adding a certain grating factor to his already nasal voice. It was more than apparent that Larry was speaking less to the group and more to his neighbor, a black-haired girl with Hispanic features.

"Cool huh, Zita?" He leaned in on her a little closer, wiggling his eyebrows in a corny fashion.

But it was obvious that she wasn't impressed, but growing increasingly annoyed with the older boy's poor attempts at flirting. In fact, she kept looking to the opposite end of the table, pleading with the green-eyed, redheaded teenage boy sitting across from her to put an end to the situation. Felix would shrug slightly, too amused by her agitation (and too embarrassed by his slight jealously over Larry's forward behavior around the girl) to actually intervene.

At the far end of the table, Ned shook his head as he watched the scene unfold. Switching his focus back, he shuffled his deck and adjusted his card dealer's hat, hoping that he looked twice as confident as he felt. Card games had never been his strong suit, even something as simple as Go Fish.

And finally, next to the Bueno Nacho manager sat Ron, who seemed to far absorbed in his cards to pay attention to the people he'd invited over.

He'd been telling the truth when he said he had plans; and by plans, he meant that he was going to call six of his closest friends that weren't Kim and have them come over so he didn't feel so alone while he babysat Hana.

And while the guys might have fallen for his lie as a chance to show off their card skills, Zita wasn't so foolish. She knew what had happened this weekend, and she knew Ron.

She pulled herself from the eyes of Larry and walked over to Ron, her expression giving away her worry. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ron..."

He looked up in sudden surprise; obviously he'd been preoccupied, and she doubted it had anything to do with the terrible hand he had accumulated. He looked up at Zita and smiled weakly.

"Hey, Z. Good game, huh?"

His tone was further proof to her theory. She sighed and pulled her hands from her hips, gingerly grabbing hold of his shoulder.

"We need to talk."

--

Upon entering the kitchen, Ron grabbed several things from the refrigerator and pantry as he set to work on making nachos for his 'party'. Zita followed him and leaned herself against the counter with one leg; she folded her arms around her purple V-neck sweater and watched the blonde boy carefully. He set a small bowl of cheese in the microwave to heat up for a minute, then moved back to the kitchen table.

"So?" she finally asked.

Ron was pouring chips into a large, aqua-colored bowl when he looked up at her.

"So what?" he retaliated, playing innocent.

Zita wasn't buying it; her stare turned into a glare. "I think we both know why you're doing this."

The blonde teenager pretended not to listen as the microwave beeped and he moved to get the cheese, lifting it out and moving to pour the melted dairy product into the bowl.

When he turned back to the fridge for the toppings, Ron was surprised to find Zita standing in his way, looking rather cross with him.

"If you're really this unhappy, you should call her and say you're sorry," she stated point-blank, not caring if he paid her any attention or not.

Ron weaved around her coldly and opened the fridge, gathering a few things in his free arm. Upon closing it again, her glared back at the girl.

"And what makes you think I'm unhappy?" the boy quietly asked as he set out the ingredients on the table. Zita heard the bitterness in his voice.

She uncrossed her arms and began counting on her fingers. "Let's see... you invite your best friend to come over, which I would understand. But then you drag in the local Bueno Nacho manager..."

"Hey, Ned's a good friend of mine!" he retaliated.

"...two superheroes from Go City I've never even heard of..."

"I owed them a favor after the mess I caused last time we met!" The memory of the Additudinator incident came flooding back to him.

"...Kim's nerdy and, frankly, creepy cousin..."

"He's cool... you know, once you get to know him!" He could never quite understand what people didn't like about Larry.

"... and your ex-girlfriend..."

Ron had no good answer for that one.

"...to play cards and zone out in front of the TV with you while you watch your little sister! I see how lonely you are and how miserable you're making yourself. And you need to stop!"

Both were so absorbed in the argument that they didn't notice the other guests peeking into the kitchen; attempting to find out the cause for all the commotion. Zita hadn't noticed just how loud she had gotten in a matter of minutes.

Ron finally sat himself at the kitchen table, still glaring in the direction of his old girlfriend.

"I'm not apologizing to her, Z. Not unless Kim says sorry first. She's the one that cheated!"

Zita glowered at him. "I don't think you seriously believe that one."

In truth, he wasn't sure if he did. But he wasn't sure if he could admit his doubts either.

But before the fight could continue, a bouncy, ringing sound chimed from the dining room, making Ron and Zita switch their attention to the doorway. They noticed for the first time, the crowd of five that had gathered to watch them.

It was Hego who reached into his pocket and produced an odd-looking cell phone. He opened it and cut off his "Team Go Theme" ring tone, placing the gadget to his ear.

"Team Go hotline; this is Hego speaking. What is it, Mayor-" he stopped mid-sentence, listening for a moment. "Oh... oh, hey! Uh... yeah, sure I can..."

He lowered the phone and lifted it to his host with a smile.

"It's for you."

Clearly confused that he had gotten a call on Hego's private hotline, Ron was reluctant as he took the phone.

"Uh... hello?" He wasn't sure what to expect from here.

"Ron! It's Wade again..."

The former sidekick sighed heavily. Why hadn't he expected _that_?

"For the last time, Wade, I'm not going for it!" he snapped; the words came out meaner than intended.

"No, that's not it! This is urgent! I think Kim is missing!"

The serious tone in the tech-savvy boy's voice was enough to send chills down Ron's spine, but those words just about killed him.

"Missing? Like how?" There was a certain horse sound in the blonde's voice. He almost sounded... concerned.

"Like missing," Wade continued. "She decided to prove to you that Junior was lying, so she went after him with Monique. Everything was fine on my scanners, but I think Senior jammed them somehow. Next thing I knew, the Kimmunicator was fried and I lost contact with both girls."

Ron could hardly believe what he was hearing. Junior was never this good at villainy, ever. Since when was he so smart?

But then, all those petty emotions he had managed to cultivate over the last few days resurfaced as he fought back the urge to rush in and save the day.

"Well, why should I help?" he answered stubbornly, "I mean, it's like that Justin Timberlake song says; what goes around, comes- ow!"

Everyone in the room had an urge to smack the boy, but it was Zita who flicked him behind the ear. He glared at her, but she only smirked back.

"Actually..." started the boys on the other end of the line. Ron massaged his sore ear as he listened.

Suddenly, Wade's image suddenly appeared on the TV atop the kitchen counter, catching everyone's attention.

"I was trying to tell you earlier, Ron. I did some research on Junior's mysterious love life and it turns out, he only sent two things to Middleton."

"What?" There was shock in the former sidekick's voice.

"Yeah. That was the flowers sent to Kim's locker three years ago, and then the letter and bouquet sent a few days ago to some warehouse in the middle of town."

"A three year difference between gifts and one sent in the middle of nowhere?" Zita pondered, pressing a finger to her lips. "Hardly sounds like a stable relationship."

"It gets weirder," Wade smiled slightly as he spoke, happy that Ron was at least listening now. "The other things sent by Junior were sent to _very_ different areas." He then clicked something with his mouse and pulled up a list on the screen, showing the group what he had learned.

Mego gave the screen a closer list. "Alaska, Egypt, Tokyo... and I haven't even heard of half these places!"

"And the only common address is some island in the Caribbean," added Zita.

Ron was quiet for a moment.

"...Maybe they were trying to throw me off." He protested.

It was Larry who smacked him in the back the head this time. "Seriously, man. Look at the facts!"

"Man, I'm getting dogged by Larry now?" he questioned with disbelief, rubbing his increasingly hurting head.

"And another thing, Ron," Wade interrupted. All eyes went to the screen again.

"I was able to examine some of the other notes Junior sent out, and one of them mentioned that he had met his mystery girl had _black_ hair, and that they met _two_ years ago," he held up two fingers for effect.

Ron suddenly got very quiet again.

"And it turns out, that's when the notes and flowers started up again; the summer of 2005."

Finished at last, Wade leaned back in his chair with some relief, waiting for his friend's reply.

Everyone in the room was on edge, in fact, watching the blonde teenager with anxious eyes.

It felt like an eternity of silence for them, and Ron's emotionless, shocked expression didn't help. A minute passed, then two, or maybe it was longer. Whatever the case; it was torturous.

Zita was beginning to wonder if he didn't believe a thing Wade had said, when suddenly… a smile crossed Ron's face; one that hadn't come to him in what felt like forever.

"Wade..." he said with strength, though most in the group would've sworn they heard tears threatening to choke Ron Stoppable's confident voice.

"Make sure you've got an extra ride; I've gotta a girlfriend to save."

--

After some mild celebration with his friends, Ron was quick to race up stairs and gather his gear. He opened his dresser drawer and greeted his mission outfit with a warm smile, like he was welcoming a lost friend. It felt that way to him.

As he dressed and began storing various gear into his backpack, Ron realized just how much of an apology he owed Kim. He'd crushed her over nothing; sounded almost unforgivable.

He tried not to contemplate that part too much; focusing more on the fact that Kim was in possible danger. Junior was already on his list of people that need to go down hard (right below Monkey Fist and right above Darrel Stevens, how stole his pudding cup in third grade; also unforgivable), but now that he was threatening his friend's... his beloved's life, it could mean war; cold-blooded war.

Zipping up his backpack and all its contents, he slung the straps over his shoulders and quickly raced out of his room.

"Okay, let's see..." he mumbled to himself as he climbed down the stairs in the hall. "Grappling hook; check. Communication device; check. Snack for the trip; check. Rufus..."

He stopped just before reaching the second staircase, realizing that the naked mole rat was not in his pocket.

"Rufus? Where did he-?" Realization hit him. "That's right! I left him with-"

And then realization hit him, again.

He took a few steps back and opened the door to what was once his bedroom.

There on the floor sat Rufus, with a set checkerboard set between him and Hana; it seemed as though the baby was winning, by the looks of the game. Ron might've wondered how, but he had other, more pressing matters to attend to.

_Oh man, I totally forgot about Hana, _he thought, which then he realized was foolish, as _he_ was supposed to be babysitting, not Rufus.

But now he had another problem; how was he supposed to go on this mission with his little sister? Mom had forbidden him of doing so, and he had broken that rule one time too many for his mother's patience not to run out the next time he did it.

But he couldn't leave her here alone, or even with Rufus. But what other options did he have?

That was when Hego came in, his smile brighter than a 30-watt bulb.

"Stoppable! I was just wondering if you needed any help on this mission…"

Ron had to think for a moment, but not long, before smiling too. It was almost identical to Kim's sly grin.

"Actually... you can."

--

Five minutes later; Felix, Larry, Ned, Hego, Mego, and Zita stood at the doorstep of the Stoppable house, watching Ron as he took off down the sidewalk clutching his backpack, off to save Kim, and the world no doubt.

He had explained everything, told them what they needed to do, and even given them emergency numbers, but none of them felt prepared for the mission ahead.

Nevertheless, Zita was the first to rally her troops. She pushed her way back into the house.

"Come on, guys! All Ron really needs us to do is baby-sit for a few hours. I mean, how many of us haven't babysat before?"

Felix, Ned, and Larry raised their hands sheepishly; Mego followed soon after.

The girl sighed heavily, massaging her brow. "Okay then, we can get through this. Just... follow my lead."

She strutted into the living room, feeling prepared for anything. The boys were quickly to follow her, as told.

"I mean, how hard could babysitting Hana-"

And that was where Zita cut off, for her jaw had dropped.

In the living room was where they had left Hana, and that was where they found her, lifting up the Stoppable's over one-hundred pound sofa with one hand in order to reach multi-colored toy that had been lost under the piece of furniture. The baby saw the group and set down the sofa with a _thud_.

She held up her recovered toy to Zita, gurgling and smiling like a normal child.

"Oh boy..." breathed the teenage girl.

There was another resounding _thud_ behind her as Ned proceeded to pass out.

--

_Meanwhile, one favor later..._

Ron screamed unintentionally as his parachute landing onto the Senior's island had felt more of a clash landing.

Grunting with annoyance, he untangled himself from the chute and tossed it aside, kicking it for good measure. His face, elbows, and knees were scrapped and bleeding, but he paid no mind to the pain. His focus remained simple; find Kim, stop Junior.

_Find Kim, stop Junior. Find Kim, stop Junior. Find Kim, stop Junior. _He kept those words in perpetual motion inside his head as he continued recklessly tripping over rocks and ripping his clothes and skin on branches.

But even all this wasn't enough to keep his attention away from something rather… odd parked on the far side of the beach; the smoother, less jungle-like side.

It looked a lot like... a small jet.

Ron's face lit up. That might be Kim's ride! Maybe she was still out here somewhere!

He began racing through the foliage and sharp rocks, not caring what injuries it caused him.

"KP! Kim, it's me! It's Ron! I came to save you! I came to-"

He suddenly stopped, both screaming and running.

By this time, he had made his way through the bad end of the shore and the jet was within clear view. It was twilight, so the darkness made everything very hard to see.

But even in the dim lighting, Ron recognized the paint job on the jet. That most certainly _wasn't_ Kim's ride.

He began taking a few steps back, hoping he hadn't attracted attention... then suddenly, there was a pale hand around his neck. It pinned him to the metal of the jet in a flash, and before Ron could struggle, there was a green-glowing index finger pointed a little too close to his nose.

"I think you're the one who needs saving, sidekick." Shego hissed between her teeth.

--

A/N:

Thanks to reviewers Darth Comrade, daywalkr82, Arya MageFire, KittyKax, Cody McArthur Fett, Kwebs, CajunBear73, Samurai Crunchbird, Ace Ian Combat, and Akinyi.

Oh! Cliffhanger! Evil, aren't I? The final chapter is up next!


	9. The Other Blue Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the characters featured in said series.

--

Chapter 9: The Other Blue Fox

--

"So, Kim Possible and… Nicole, wasn't it?"

Monique sighed in annoyance, struggling against the green goop that had solidified around her wrists, forming rather tough restraints that had successfully glued her to the wall.

"It's Monique, for the last time…" she sighed.

Junior reeled back sharply, his face coming inches from the girl's. "Do not correct your captor!"

"But you just asked-" This whole battle decorum thing confused her, and the fact that Junior was thicker than a brick wall certainly made things harder. How was this guy actually competent at anything?

Another sharp glare from the villain told Monique that she was breaking the unspoken code of hero/villain banter again, so she shut her mouth.

Feeling respected again, Junior continued his gloat.

"So girls, do you like my new lair?"

He was asking both teenagers, but it was doubtful Kim would be able to acknowledge him. Pinned to the wall beside Monique in a similar fashion, the young hero was still wary, if not unconscious, and seemingly unaware of her new surroundings. The only reason Monique knew this was because she knew the way her best friend would react had she seen this room.

With its lime green colored walls and ceiling, one could assume this was some sort of disco before Junior had gotten a hold of it. On the walls, black hearts and darker green… what looked like flames- broke through the lime paint often, adding a certain touch. Odd, black and green roses had been placed everywhere, some of the flowers actually containing both the colors on their pedals; they matched everything else in the area. Everything was either green or black.

And all across the room, Monique could see the various items Junior had stolen; on the side of a singular, small table in the middle of the room, the bottle of wine sat in a bucket of ice, just a few feet away, the missing stereo and lights had been set up around some sort of stage, and on that stage was a jewel case and few music sheets that could only have been the Oh Boyz missing song. Then finally, the Emerald Heart; it sat on a pedestal near the table, glittering and gorgeous as ever.

With one final look, Monique concluded that this was the weirdest lair she'd ever seen, and she'd seen a few so far… or was it even a lair?

"Well, it has style, I'll admit," she stated, hoping Junior's question had not been rhetorical. Then she turned her head to him with a knowing smirk. "But if I didn't know any better, I'd say you where tryin' to impress a certain lady."

The young villain's face flushed red, and he stomped his feet in response. "Ugh! I have… no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, uh huh," Monique was unconvinced, letting her eyes dart past Kim and toward the door; that was when she saw her best friend's eyes flutter open softly.

"Ugh…" Kim groaned, a wave of pain and confusion hitting her as she regained her place in the living world; as her eyes opened, and she squinted in discomfort at the neon bulbs that dotted the room. Fuzzy from the ache she felt, Kim began trying to make sense of her surroundings. A dark room, some sort of music playing the background, and the strong scent of cologne… she was still on Senior's island. Instinct took her over and she moved to turn on her wrist-watch Kimmunicator, but she quickly found that she couldn't reach her wrist with her other hand.

Kim slumped back down and fumed, blowing a stray piece of hair out of hair with one short breath. Only adding to her frustration, Junior's grating laugh began sounding from across the room.

"Well, good evening, Kim Possible. I trust that you rested well?" The tease in his voice only added to the teen hero's annoyance.

"I've slept better," she snapped back, glowering at the boy.

Junior cackled in response. Kim wanted to clock him square in the jaw; he was really beginning to get on her nerves now.

But she was in no position to pose threats of violence yet. There had to be another card to play, any card…

A sly smile appeared on Kim's face.

"I'm not sure why you captured us though, Junior. Don't you want some privacy for when your _girlfriend_ shows up?"

The boy paled out at the mention of the word 'girlfriend'; he hadn't expected the teen hero to know this, which was exactly what Kim was counting on. If she could distract Junior long enough, maybe she could get her Kimmicator working again, or locate a laser pen or something hidden in her glove.

"I told your friend before, I am not expecting anyone!" stated the young millionaire defiantly.

The redhead acted unconvinced though. "And that's the reason for all this?" She nodded her head forward, in a gesture to the room and all its finery.

"I'm redecorating for Valentine's Day," defended Junior, crossing his arms over his muscled chest.

Monique snorted, speaking up. "In the middle of October?"

The villain's face suddenly fell; he'd been trumped, in his moment of victory no less. He growled in irritation, uncrossing his arms and balling his thin hands into fists.

"What do you care what I do in matters of the heart? I am allowed to love too, you know! And all you keep doing-"

He suddenly pointed an accusing finger in the redhead's direction.

"-is getting in the way and trying to ruin everything!" His voice bordered on a temper tantrum by the time he finished.

Kim and Monique stared at Junior for a moment, then exchanged smiles.

"Yep," stated the substitute sidekick.

"Totally knew it," finished the teen hero.

Junior was too busy fuming to respond to them, leaving the conversation open for further provoking; Monique decided to start this time.

"So who is it then?" she asked arrogantly, smirking a little. "Camille Leon? Heather Riley? Maybe Bonnie again?"

Kim was silent, not letting on that she actually knew the identity of the mystery girl… or at least had an educated guess, but she was too busy to add to the conversion, what with bending her wrist and forcing the Kimmunicator's buttons against her restraints, trying to start her wrist watch up. She just hoped Monique could keep her captor distracted…

Junior scoffed. "Please! Those rich girls are so passé, and Bonnie has not accepted my affection since our break-up." There was a sullen tone in his voice suddenly, and that surprised both girls. When had they broken up anyway? They'd seemed so happy at Homecoming…

"So, I focused my love on another. A beautiful woman that captured my heart so many years ago…" all traces of darkness suddenly faded away as Junior began speaking in a dreamy voice.

"I have kept my feelings for her secret for so long, but no more! Tonight, all shall be revealed!" He raised his arms up in triumph, unaware of Kim's own victorious expression as the Kimmunicator's screen flickered in and out, trying to come back to life.

It was at that very moment that Ron Stoppable came flying through the double doors of the room. The teenager screamed rather girlishly as he collided with the floor and skidded a few feet before stopping right under Monique and Kim.

The sidekick attempted to subside his heavy breathing as he looked up at the girls, his vision dazed and out of focus. All he really noticed was his best friend's smile.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, her voice soaked with joy and surprise, the kind she couldn't mask.

"He- hey, KP! I'm here to… ah… rescue you…" Ron sounded breathless, even hurt. Kim would've given anything to get down from that wall and be at his side; what had caused this?

And then, the double doors were kicked open once more, leaving them open for a new figure to enter.

All at once, the every jaw in the room simultaneously dropped.

She was breathtaking; her ivory skin, emerald eyes, and raven hair suddenly seemed to frame the form of a goddess, as opposed to a convicted villainess. Monique had seen her several times before, but never like this. Ron gawked dizzily, mostly out of fear, and Junior… well, to say the least, the young millionaire was impressed.

_I knew it_, was all Kim thought, the only one left undistracted by the beauty of the woman. She glared in the female's direction, knowing how the odds had tilted in Junior's favor suddenly.

Gone was the green and black jumpsuit, and its place, a light green, shiny, and form-fitting party dress, the skirt cut just above the knees. A pair of black sandals had been her choice of footwear, with green, ribbon-styled straps that wound up her pale ankles, and to finish off the glamorous look; her long black hair had been piled on top of her head and styled to perfection. It appeared that only a pair of Chinese chopsticks were holding her locks in place, but Monique quickly caught the distinct scent of hairsprays and mousses, most that differed from Junior's.

There was little makeup on her face besides the normal amount she seemed to wear, but she did not appear to need it. Her natural beauty was enough.

But for all her finery and glamour, her annoyance and clear confusion still melted through her expression when she looked around the room. Even she was trying to understand the situation.

"What the…?" Her voice cut off whatever she planned on saying as Junior approached her with the happiest grin he could muster. The woman saw this and smiled back with an odd, unexpected sweetness.

"Shego! You made it at last!" The young man stopped in front of her and grabbed one of her hands carefully. She enclosed her fingers around his, and that finally shocked Kim. She hadn't expected her arch enemy to behave in such a way. Ever.

Junior moved his eyes from hers after a moment, directing his gaze to the dazed sidekick that came in with her.

"And you brought…"

Shego scoffed, putting her free hand on her hip. "I found the buffoon was on the beach, he thought I was Princess Kimmie over there…" she darted her eyes at the captured teen hero, then smirked, looking back at Junior. "…And I see you handled that rather nicely."

The boy shrugged, flexing his muscles in the process. "What can I say? I learned from the best." He grinned at Shego rather slyly as he finished speaking, and she only returned the favor.

"And it shows," she added in an impressed tone. "Three robberies in one weekend, without getting caught? Not bad, kid!"

His smile ever widened, and blush found its way onto his cheeks again. "Yeah, that's kinda why I called you over here…"

Junior's newfound villainy suddenly made sense to Kim. The dumb blockhead had finally taken Shego's lessons to heart, for the sake of impressing her.

There was something different in the green-eyed villainess' expression though, something less bright than Junior's lovelorn face. Both teen girls could see it, recognized it from themselves even, and in all their resentment for the pair, the girls couldn't help but feel sympathy for the young, rich man.

Ron still looked on in amazement though. He was in absolute shock over the coupling.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up!" The former sidekick jumped to his feet as he spoke, quickly catching everyone's attention.

"I heard Junior say that he fought with the girl of his dreams, and that she was with another guy, and that… she was your Blue Fox_. _How does _that_ apply to Shego?" He gestured his hand at the villainess, who glared at him wickedly. He took a few edgy steps back, praying she wouldn't attack him again. He was already bruised enough for today.

"Well, Mister Stoppable," Junior began, ignoring the silent confrontation. "When she and I first met, we had many fights, of which she always won," his glance became wary as he eyed the pale woman. "And she is with another man…"

"Drakken," Shego added dryly.

All three teens were thoroughly grossed out.

"Ewwww!" exclaimed Ron. "You're dating Drakken? But isn't he older, like a lot older?"

"Watch it, sidekick." The villainess growled angrily, sending chills down his spine.

Junior intervened again. "Their relationship is purely mutual, but I suspect the good doctor may think otherwise…" he trailed off, and his eyes became wary again. The statement sent Kim for a loop; she had never suspected Drakken of having deep feelings for his partner in crime. Perhaps the evil community saw something different.

"And as for the Blue Fox… well, that is what Shego tested as in Animology," he shrugged slightly as he finished his explanation.

Ron was dumbfounded; he had been so sure of his assumption… and all that time, it was Shego. He carefully glanced at Kim, captured and beaten because of him, and then at Monique, dragged into this because of him. He felt terrible.

"Now," Junior's accented voice broke through the teenager's guilty thoughts, and he looked up with a slight glower.

"If you are quite done…" there was a slight ominous tone in the young villain's voice.

Ron didn't have time to snap back before two of Senior's henchmen were at his side, grabbing him by one arm and restraining the boy.

Junior snickered again, which made Shego smirk. She seemed more amused by it than impressed.

--

Ain't I a tease?

This chapter was supposed to be a little longer, but with the upcoming Fannie's, I need to get things moving again. 

Will our heroes escape the clutches of the love-crazed villain? Does Shego feel the same way as Junior? Will Ted ever gain the respect of his boss? Why am I asking you all these questions?

All will be revealed in the climactic chapter, "Soul Set Ablaze!"

Thanks to reviewers Katsumara, CajunBear73, Donteatacowman, and Arya MageFire. Love you guys, and thanks for the support!


	10. Soul Set Ablaze and Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the lyrics to "The Tide Is High". I do however own this story and the song "Soul Set Ablaze".

--

**Chapter 10: Soul Set Ablaze**

--

"Well, that didn't go exactly as well as I hoped."

It was Ron who finally spoke up, trying to make light humor, after an awkward silence that filled the void as Junior's henchmen took his backpack and locked him onto the wall in a similar fashion to Kim and Monique, neither of whom had attempted real conversation since he'd entered the building with no plan whatsoever. He'd kinda hoped Junior would just give up, but that was before Shego became involved.

Shego and Junior; an item. Jungo, as Larry would call it, being the fan fiction nerd that he was. Ron just couldn't wrap his mind around that coupling. Why on Earth would those two have a thing for each other? Shego was successfully evil, smart, and violent; Junior… was not, well, at least that's what Ron had been thinking all these years.

No. No, he couldn't worry about the villains' relationships right now. He had to worry about his own.

The blonde boy looked over to Kim, whom he was closest to on the wall, and was surprised when their eyes met; she'd been watching him this whole time.

The teen heroine blushed and quickly averted her eyes to the floor. Ron always thought she was so cute when she was embarrassed.

_Man, this is gonna be hard, _he thought, miming Kim's actions and admiring Junior's new tiling with a frown.

Was she hurt? Angry? Would she never forgive him? Fear rocked Ron to his very core at the thought of losing his best friend and the fault being his own. That… that couldn't happen. It wouldn't.

"Ahem! Testing… one, two, three!"

Junior's shrill, accented voice snapped Ron back into reality, where he was captured by the villain he least expected to be captured by, who was now attempting to whoo another villain with the professionals would call "a date".

In the time between Shego's grand entrance and his recent thoughts (however long that had been), Junior had had his henchmen set up and plug in various speakers and lights for the stage in the center of room.

Currently, the rich boy was standing in front of a gold-plated microphone, tapping it with one finger. Ron didn't have to look far to find Shego sitting at the one table next to the stage, taking a sip from the chilled wine that'd been set out for her.

The former sidekick grimaced. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Junior was about to-

And that was when the music started. Popish, slow music that sounded as though it had been played on a child's electric keyboard.

All the lights dimmed except for the one that pointed center stage; in it stood Junior, and his microphone.

The millionaire grinned boyishly and grabbed the mic-stand dramatically. "This is a song I'd like to dedicate to my favorite girl in the whole world," he pointed to Shego, who seemed to pause in her drink and acknowledge the sweet dedication, but was a little unimpressed by the showy flirting.

That didn't stop Junior though. The music began to build and he pulled the mic closer, inhaling loudly.

_Oh no, _was Ron, Monique, Kim, and Shego's last thought before he began singing.

"_From the moment we met… _

_I had to be with you. _

_And now that we are together, I know just what I will do. _

_You sparked a fire with your sarcastic flavor, now I just want to return the favor!"_

He pointed at the villainess again, not noticing how much she was cringing as he entered the chorus.

"_You set my soul blaze when I'm near you,_

_So I will fan the flames of our love!_

_So that the fire will grow ever stronger,_

'_Til the blaze… can be seen… from abovvvvvveeee…"_

As Junior held the final note, Ron finally found the words to describe Junior's singing voice; nausea-inducing. Every note was so off it actually made the boy sick. And these lyrics… the Oh Boyz wrote these? The villain _must've_ edited them.

His thoughts were suddenly drowned out as the second verse started. Ron braced himself. Junior's movie star grin came out during those next, wretched lines.

"_I am rich and quite handsome_

_You glow green and are pale_

_For a time, we were together_

_And together, we went to jail."_

The former sidekick swore he saw Shego glare in the direction of her crooner. Those lyrics weren't very complimentary… not to anyone but Junior.

"_Your vicious taste for villainy,_

_Has somehow cast a spell on me-heee!_

_You set my soul blaze when I'm near you,_

_So I will fan the flames of our love!_

_So that the fire will grow ever stronger,_

'_Til the blaze… can be seen… from abovvvvvveeee…Above-ove-ove-ove!"_

"_Oh God, he's riffing…" _thought Ron and the villainess at the same time.

"_Oh! Oh, baby, baby, yeah!_

_You set my soul blaze when I'm near you,_

_So I will fan the flames of our love!_

_So that the fire will grow ever stronger,_

'_Til the blaze… can be seen…"_

He took a sudden pause, for effect, and bowed his head dramatically for a few moments.

But much to everyone's dismay, it didn't last.

"_From abovvvvvveeee…"_

The note he hit was high, and extremely off-key. Enough to make one's ears bleed.

But Ron's ears were only ringing when the note finally cut off, and with it, the music. He looked to his side and found differing expressions on his friends' faces; Monique's face spoke of utter disbelief, while Kim just looked kind of annoyed. Just like Shego, who didn't bother faking a smile for the lovelorn villain.

Luckily, Junior couldn't read expressions very well; he seemed to take it as joyous disbelief. He released the mic stand and clamped his hands together.

"So… what did you think?" The eagerness in his voice suddenly made Ron feel the least bit sorry for him. Poor guy, crushing on one of the most awfully evil women on the planet.

His hopeful smile must've melted Shego's icy heart as well, because she began stuttering, searching for words that lied to the boy about her true feelings.

"Well, it was… hmm… wow…" she stood up, straightened her dress, and approached the boy with an uncharacteristic awkwardness. "It was… definitely interesting!"

_She has a soft spot for him, _realized the former sidekick. _Who'd-a thought?_

Junior's smile only widened at her half-compliment and he hugged her tightly, pulling her up onto the stage with his surprising grip.

"Oh, I knew you'd love it! I modified the lyrics to fit us and everything!" He squeezed her even tighter, and even though Shego seemed uncomfortable, she honestly smiled. His embrace was so warm, and comforting.

"No kidding," she managed to squeak out. All at once, the villainess ignored all her usual impulses around men and awkwardly hugged him back a little bit.

And there they stood, holding each other, smiling and laughing together. And for a moment, they actually looked as though they were in love.

Ron was flabbergasted, and could only think one thing. "_This is way too weird."_

"…Actually kinda sweet when you think about it."

Now doubly flabbergasted, the boy jumped when he heard the female voice respond to his thoughts. He found himself searching for the source… and meeting Kim's eyes again. This time she was smiling, and she didn't look away.

He wanted to smile back, but guilt was still choking his heart. He didn't deserve her or her forgiveness. He really didn't.

Ron wasn't having much luck forming clever words to respond to Kim, when he felt a sudden burning sensation on his inter-locked wrists. A second later, he was falling headfirst on the floor, and free.

"Wha-" Ron didn't have time to finish his sentence before a pair of pink paws reached from his head and clamped his mouth shut.

Rufus peered between the messy blonde locks of Ron's hair and waved with the laser pen his master had packed, mouthing a "hello".

The boy nodded in understanding. His naked mole rat must've gone unnoticed when the henchmen snagged his backpack.

"Good work, little buddy," the words were still muffled by Rufus' paw. The rodent quickly moved away, dropped the laser pen onto the floor, and slipped back into the safety of his master's pants pocket.

Ron stood and quietly grabbed up the pen, facing Kim with a careful smile. It was hero time.

Hoping the villains would stay distracted, he began working on Monique's restraints first.

"All part of the plan, I'm guessing?" remarked the girl as the manacles began weakening around her wrists.

"As of now, yes." Ron whispered impatiently. The crystallized goop snapped, and Monique slid down the wall, landing on her feet in graceful way that annoyed the boy. Why hadn't he done that?

He was surprised when the girl suddenly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer.

"You better start making nice with Kim though, because I can't afford anymore emotional shopping trips," it seemed to be a joke. And Ron almost laughed, until he realized that she wasn't done.

"Besides, it's almost like that girl… isn't complete without you."

The guilt welled up again. He didn't even feel Monique let go as he approached his ex-girlfriend, the awkward quiet taking over. He knew this was coming, and it was going to be the hardest part of the mission.

Ron stood on the tips of his toes in order to reach the restraints, and began working almost immediately. He swore he could feel Kim's eyes upon him, but he didn't dare look back to see if that was true.

"KP…" he started, still focusing on freeing her, "do you… do you hate me?"

He finally looked at her as he finished his sentence, and got caught in her sad olive eyes and wary smile. Dead to rights, she had him now.

"Ron, I-"

But the teen heroine wasn't allowed to finish her sentence before her trapped arms were freed, and slightly burned, by one detracted Ron Stoppable. With a silent "whoa", she fell forward, just as he had.

Snapped back into reality, Ron was quickest to act. He lunged forward and grabbed Kim by the waist before she could hit the ground, holding her up as best he could while anxiously looking the direction of the villains.

They hadn't moved, good, and extremely lucky. He pulled the redhead back up, pressing her to his chest with one arm.

The teenager only had enough time wipe his brow clean before he realized the compromising position he had his best friend in; both blushed and silently pulled away from each other.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Er… sorry."

"We'll talk about it later," said Kim, but she seemed to be referring to something entirely different. "Right now, we need to get out of here. Those two are nothing the cops can't handle."

That was when she grabbed his hand.

"And for the record, I don't hate you."

Those words were ringing in Ron's ears as he let the teen heroine pull him across the room. It was a good kind of ringing.

The pair reached the door with haste, and found Monique waiting there with the missing backpacks. She passed Kim hers, and smirked when Ron dreamily took his bag in without a word of thanks. Yeah, she knew they would be okay.

It was just then that Junior and Shego finally parted, wearing grins that one would never expect to see on villains' faces.

"You really are something, Junior," said the villainess, her grin melting into a smirk.

"I am glad you think so," there was more than a little arrogance in the way he spoke. "And Father will be pleased to know that I've finally settled."

Shego laughed, a strange nervousness coming into her voice. "Heh… settled? What do you mean…?"

Her question was suddenly answered when Junior pulled a small, black box from his back pocket and got down on one knee.

He flipped the box open, revealing an obscenely gaudy diamond ring.

"Shego, with these prisoners as my witnesses… will you marry me?"

The words echoed over the stolen stereo system with irritable prominence, and the shockwave that ran through the room was amazing.

Kim, who had been in process of unlocking the entrance with her laser pen, stopped dead and wheeled around; trying to confirm that it was indeed Junior who had just proposed to her arch enemy. Monique had put a hand over her mouth in astonishment, while Ron just stood there, bug-eyed.

And Shego, poor Shego, as in the worst shock of all.

"M-marriage?" she stuttered, as if the mere word scared her. "Ah… Junior, don't think that's a little..."

Disappointment began filling the young man's eyes, and Shego forced herself to look away, searching around the room for any excuse to leave. And that was when she spotted the three heroes at the door.

_Bingo, _she thought, now cursing herself for even coming.

"Possible's escaped!" she exclaimed a little too eagerly, looking back at her would-be suitor.

Junior was on his feet in a second, looking on at his escaped prisoners with worried eyes.

"You still saw me propose, right?" he shouted over to the group. "Because I need witnesses, and-"

Shego groaned, not even wanting to hear the rest. She charged her hands with green power and lunged off the stage, racing to her targets with forged anger and some relief.

As her two friends scattered out of the way, Kim raised her hands in a fighting stance, meeting her opponent head on.

She dodged the first swipe Shego made, and grabbed the villainess' other arm, twisting it back in an attempt to toss her to the floor. Shego knew the move too well, and proceeded to force the redhead off with one kick.

"Ohhh… haven't even said yes yet, and you're already a bridezilla!" Kim quirked, moving in for another attack.

The black-haired woman blocked her skillfully, and took another swipe at the teenager's head. "Shut it, Kimmie. I was just as trapped as you in this case!"

Kim did nothing but smirk as the two of them continued their fight.

Meanwhile, it was Ron and Monique who faced off with Junior.

The blonde was the first to leap onto the stage, staring down the villain with a glare, who surprisingly… didn't return it as he stood in a defensive position.

"So, you _did _hear my proposal, right?" he asked in a tone that was oddly casual, considering the situation.

"Uhhhh… sure, yeah dude," answered Ron, clearly confused from the look on his face. Monique climbed up the stage and watched the boys with a similar expression.

"Oh good! This way, if she does say yes, she can't deny it later!" exclaimed the young man.

"If you think she would do that, then why ask her to marry you?" the boy asked, wrapped up in sudden interest.

Junior shrugged, smiling coyly. "There's just something attractive about a woman with a little spitfire, you know?"

The blonde nodded and mimed the smile. "Oh yeah, I hear ya."

"Ah, yes…" the villain said. The two of them the proceeded to look out at the stage lights dreamily, seemingly lost in their own thoughts. But it didn't last.

"Now… attack!"

And Junior proceeded to football-style tackle Ron to the floor, knocking several gadgets and Rufus off of Ron as he fell back, slapping his attacker rather pathetically as a line of defense.

Rufus sat up, massaging the bump that he formed on his head; between those henchmen that been so rough with the backpack and this, the poor creature was taking a rather fierce beating today.

Monique was quick to grab up the dazed naked mole rat and place him on her shoulder, where he was safe. She then looked back down, and saw a strange, slivery tube not far from where Rufus had fallen.

She picked it up and looked the thing over; its label read "Hair Gel". But it wasn't a brand she'd ever seen.

"Hey Ron, was does your hair gel do?" It was probably a bad time for such questions, but if Monique knew one thing about Team Possible, it was that their hair care products were never really hair care products; a fact she had learned the hard way at one sleepover with Kim.

Junior currently had Ron in a headlock, but that didn't stop the boy from talking. "Ugh! I dunno. That isn't mine!"

Monique realized that she had given Ron her best friend's backpack by mistake. She looked down at the tube yet again. She couldn't help but wonder…

Back with Kim and Shego, the two were matching each other blow for blow; punching, kicking, ducking, and blocking in a graceful dance of violence. Both almost seemed to enjoy the fight more than anything.

"So," started the redhead again. "Will Camille Leon be acting as your maid of honor, or would that just be weird?" Sometimes teasing her enemy was just too easy.

Shego growled. "I said shut it!" And without a thought of regret, she head-butted Kim in the gut.

The move caught the young heroine off guard, and she was sent flailing to the floor, all the air leaving her body at once.

As soon as Kim was down, the villainess leaped up and out with claws glowing, like a tiger recently uncaged. She closed in on her pray, ready to deliver the final blow.

There was a split second between the time the redhead regained her senses and Shego came down on her, and that was all that was needed for the girl to catapult herself out of danger. She flipped backward and skidded a few feet from her original spot.

Shego's powers melted through the expensive tiling as she was forced to land on her hands, then with one swift move, she pushed herself upward and flipped toward Kim again.

This time the young heroine came prepared, and blocked her off, beginning the cycling of parrying blows once again as the came closer to the stage.

Ron and Junior weren't making much progress with their fight either. So far, they had managed to slap each other silly and pin each other down at one point or another, only to be overturned and tackled again. Monique and Rufus watched with growing boredom.

"Give… up?" grunted Junior. Even though he had his opponent pinned to the floor, Ron had managed to get an arm around his neck.

Ron had defiantly considered giving in by now; this battle was getting no where, and once Kim defeated Shego, this guy would be toast.

But then he remembered why he came and what he came to do.

He came here prove himself to the one girl he wanted to to prove himself to. He came here to be a man and face up to his mistakes. Junior had made a fool of him, and he had made a fool of himself in turn, and that action had hurt someone very deeply.

Someone he loved.

He felt… no, he knew that he had to complete his mission. His energy began to return and burst to life, revived with a new thought.

The blonde snarled before speaking. "Never! I'm doing this…"

All at once, Junior found himself being lifted up. Shock filled him when he saw that Stoppable was pushing him off the ground.

"For Kim!"

Filled with his newfound energy, Ron let out a primal scream and pushed the villain into the air with one mighty shove. Junior screamed girlishly as he flew off his stage in a terribly ungainly manner.

As it turned out, it was at that moment that Kim and Shego's battle was passing by, and the villainess had the unfortunate position of being closest to Junior.

All at once, Shego was mid-kick was she was hit by one-hundred and eighty pounds of tanned, rich boy, and both were sent skidding across the floor, one on top of the other.

The redheaded teen, left without an enemy to fight, looked on in amazement; once at her clocked enemies, and then at Ron, who looked completely shocked at his own achievement.

"Wow, Ron…" started Kim. She jumped up onto the stage quickly, walking over to her friend. "I never knew you were that strong!"

He was still in utter shock, but from the more intellectual corners of Ron Stoppable's brain, he was able to scrape out some words.

"Heh, me either," he spoke as a sheepish grin crossed his face. A pang of happiness swept through him when Kim returned then smile.

_She's worth it, remember, _thought the teenaged boy. _It's now or never._

Ron took a deep breath.

"Umm… Kim, listen. I just want you to know that what I said last week… I didn't mean it! Well, actually I did, but that was then and this is now, and if I had known then what I know now, then I definitely wouldn't have said what I said then, and I really wouldn't have to being saying what I'm saying now..."

He stopped the breathe, and no one missed the confusion in Kim's eyes.

The blonde sighed, knowing that he would simply have to spit it out.

Another sheepish look, and he started again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

Two very angry screams cut off his words suddenly.

The two teens looked forward at the same thing, and gasped when they saw Shego and Junior racing torward the stage, fists raised and claws glowing as they charged their enemies. Clearly, they wouldn't be put down without a fight.

Kim was getting into the best position of defense, and Ron was trying his very best, when a large gob of purple slime flew between them and hit the villains straight on.

Junior screeched in surprise as he and Shego were thrown back to the ground, and plastered there with what smelled like… hair gel.

Kim and Ron exchanged confused glances, until Monique stepped between them with Rufus standing on shoulder, and the sliver tube in one of her hands, now opened and dripping purple goop. She grinned confidently.

"So that's what it does," the teenger quirked, admiring the gadget. She'd have to get herself one of these.

Monique looked at her best friend, and then her best friend's boy.

"Proceed," she said, and stepped back with a bow. Kim shook her head and smiled as she watched her gal pal, but quickly looked back at Ron. He seemed, once again, ready to speak.

"W-what I really wanna say is, KP… is that- well- that I was wrong. I shouldn't have accused you so quickly, and I should've gathered the facts before all that, but I didn't! Because… because…"

Because he loved her more than anything in this world, and the mere thought of losing her crushed him from the inside out; that was what he wanted to say, but Ron wasn't sure if Kim was ready to hear that. Were they really at that stage yet?

So all Ron mustered was the following words; "I'm… I'm sorry."

He didn't even get to the "will you ever forgive me?" part, before Kim pulled her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

Ron gasped in shock, but didn't fight her off. Instead, he kissed her back, wrapping an arm around her waist as he had earlier. Monique smiled and jokingly covered Rufus' eyes; things were finally back to normal.

It was one long, beautiful minute later that the couple pulled away from the kiss.

"So…" said Ron, flustered but smiling wider than he had all week, "I can take that as a yes?" 

Kim let out a laugh before wrapping her arms around him again. He sighed contently before embracing her back, feeling like he would never let go.

From their position on the lair floor, the newly captured villains watched the scene unfold from the glossy, see-through gel that trapped them.

"Aw! It's actually pretty sweet when you think about it," said Junior in a muffled voice.

Shego did her best to jam her elbow into his ribs and growl a few nasty words under her breath. This was the worst date she'd ever been on.

--

**-Epilogue-**

Fall wind finally found its way to Middleton, and was quick to change every color on the treetops and force its inhabitants to dress a little warmer, as it always did. Winter would be soon to follow.

But the people inside The Gold Dragon didn't care. Inside the Chinese restaurant, the atmosphere was friendly, the food was good, and the company was brilliant, depending on who you came with.

For Kim and Ron, the company couldn't have been better.

The interior of the eatery definitely held up to the namesake; everything was gold and dragon themed. The carpets, the walls, the curtains, the decorations that lined the booths and tables… all gold and red, or some variation of those colors, and with a stereotypical design of a dragon placed here and there. It was all very Americanized, compared to the actual Chinese eateries Kim had seen in her world travels, but she felt too happy to complain.

"So, we finally got our date," stated Ron in a muffled voice as he stuffed another forkful of noodles into his mouth, while Rufus drank the broth like a dog drinking water. The boy was wearing his red and black jersey and Khaki pants again, having changed out of his mission clothes.

"It was a little late, and I must admit, so the drama," added Kim, twisting her chopsticks between her fingers and smiling. She had changed into her white skirt and blue shirt, "but a date's a date."

Ron slurped up a few more noodles and grimaced at her. "Yeah… sorry for all the-"

The redhead placed her hand on her boyfriend's, making him lower his fork. "Ron, you don't have to keep apologizing. I forgave you."

"Yeah, I know…" he smiled and looked into her green eyes, still feeling unworthy of her. He suddenly looked to her hand.

"How do you use those?" he asked, pointing at the chopsticks.

Kim didn't answer, but instead used the exotic utensil to pick up a piece of chicken and effortlessly stuck it in her mouth, smirking the whole time.

Ron grabbed up the pair of chopsticks that had been left for him by the waitress, took one in each hand, and attempted to grab up a few noodles, but to no avail.

Kim held her face in one hand and attempted not to laugh as he tried several more times before giving up.

"I think I'll stick to Bueno Nacho, where I can eat with something reliable!" Ron wiggled his fingers pointedly.

The teen hero was about comment on how unsanitary that was, when a voice began echoing from the front of building, cutting her off.

Kim and Ron leaned out of their chairs in order to see the stage that had been set up in the restaurant. The manager was standing there with a mic in hand; his origins clearly American, but his accent trying to be Chinese.

"Now," said the man, still faking the accent, "coming all the way from Europe; the future king of pop himself… Junior!"

Senior Sr. Junior stepped onto the stage, wearing a slick tuxedo, and he grinned boyishly to the man before taking the microphone from him.

They had to come on karaoke night.

All the lights dimmed except for the one center stage, and the disco ball overhead. An upbeat, pop song began playing, and Junior took a deep breath and started dancing along.

"_The tide is high, but I'm holdin' on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_I'm not the kinda guy who gives up juuuuust liiiiike thaaaaaat!_

_Oh, whoo! Oh!"_

The song went about as good as you'd expect; ear-wrenching and nerve-wracking. Kim and Ron tried their best to tune out the song and enjoy their date. Technically, it was guard mission assigned by Global Justice, but no one said they couldn't make guard duty a little fun.

Still… Kim was beginning to wonder why she let Dr. Director talk her into this. Or why the GJ leader had let Junior and Shego have one last date before being sent off to separate prisons.

_Because she has a sick sense of humor, _thought the teen hero dryly as she plugged her ears with her index fingers.

From where they were sitting, they could see Shego sitting a single's table in front, still dressed in her evening finery, but with an ankle bracelet now strapped to her left leg. Her elbow was on the table, and her cheek was in her right hand; she looked bored out of her mind. And unaffected by the music, a fact that bothered Ron.

"How can you stand it?" he asked, none too quietly. But why bother whispering?

Shego didn't respond at first, which made the boy think that she hadn't heard him and he should try again.

But she seemed to see him out of the corner of her eye, turned her head to the couple, and pulled something out of her right lobe; ear plugs.

"What?" she snapped back, already annoyed that she'd been dragged on this stupid date.

Ron's voice went jaded. "Never mind…"

The villainess glared at him for a moment, then shoved the ear plug back in and pretended to watch Junior sing.

Poor Junior; both Kim and Ron wondered how long it would take him to realize that Shego would never accept his proposal.

Neither focused on it long; they were too obsessed with each other right now.

"But KP, I mean it," continued Ron as his girlfriend started eating again. "I've learned something from this experience!" 

"Which is…?" Kim swallowed her chicken carefully before speaking.

"That I should trust you on everything, no matter what!" the statement was full of confidence, and Ron put his hands to his hips.

"So…" the redhead started thoughtfully, "we'll eat out at places like this more often if I ask?"

The sidekick who was no longer former raised his hands in defense. "Whoa! Let's not get crazy here…"

Kim laughed to herself and returned to her food, lifting her chopsticks in one, graceful move. "Well, I do like that you're taking responsibility for your actions."

Ron put his hands on his hips again, standing in his seat. "Yep, that's me! Mr. Responsible!"

His girlfriend giggled out loud as he sat back down and continued eating.

He was halfway through his egg roll when a thought occurred to him.

"But ya know, KP. I keep feeling like I'm forgetting something…" He rubbed his chin a little bit, then finished off his egg roll with one gulp, drowning out Junior's voice as best he could.

--

It was twelve past ten when Donnie and Riana Stoppable pulled into their driveway, laughing like half-drunken teenagers at the joke the company boss had told during the ceremony; it was amazing how funny actuaries could be.

They always had so much fun at the actuary awards when they didn't bring the kids, because then they were allowed to break out the light liquor and hilariously embarrassing stories.

But maybe it wasn't just that. Maybe it was the fact that Donnie and Riana could reconnect as a couple; they could act like they did when they first met.

Mr. Stoppable looked his newest, golden trophy, clasped in one hand; it would look handsome next to his Actuary of The Year award.

He shared one last kiss with his wife before the pair got out of their car, still laughing.

This happiness lasted for all of five more seconds unfortunately, before Riana opened the door to her house.

Both adults let their jaws drop.

The inside of the house was in absolute shambles. In the living room, pictures had fallen, the TV screen was cracked, the couch was overturned and leaking stuffing… The hallway was missing wallpaper, family pictures, and one of the steps that led upstairs was actually ripped out.

Neither parent bothered looking at the kitchen. They were too shocked.

Then, all at once, Ron's friends Zita and Felix slugged out the door, looking absolutely exhausted and the least bit freaked out. Their clothes were ripped and their hair was messy.

And in the teenage girl's arms sat Hana, looking innocent as ever.

Mrs. Stoppable didn't have time to ask a single question before the black haired girl forced the baby into her arms, expressionless.

"Just… take her," said Zita. And without another word, she and Felix slowly made their way down the sidewalk.

Donnie was about to pursue the teens, when another two exited his house; young fellows with glasses and freckles, one of whom they recognized as the manager of the local Bueno Nacho. He seemed to be mortally terrified, almost weeping into the shoulder of the other boy.

"So fast. So… very fast," he muttered, clinching his teeth.

"Just let it out, man," said the unknown boy in a nasally voice, as they too disappeared down the sidewalk.

The Stoppables were just about to enter their house and give their son a sound talking to… when _another_ two came out, both much older.

One was skinny… and seemingly goth by the way he dressed, and the other was some sort of muscle-bound Bueno Nacho manager, from the looks of things. They looked as worn-out and beat up as the other groups, if not moreso.

The big one spotted the Stoppables and grinned stupidly.

"Fear not, citizens," stated the bigger one, the daze was potent in his voice. "Team Go has contained the threat known as "Tiny Evil", and once again, your streets are save! No… need to thank us…"

He stayed back and forth on his feet a few times before falling face down on their porch.

Donnie and Riana looked down with disbelief, then up at the skinny man, who could do nothing but grin sheepishly and wave.

The next sound heard was later proven loud enough to be heard throughout the whole Tri-State Area, so much that everyone- even Ron at the noisy eatery- heard it, and knew what kind of trouble the Team Possible member was in.

The sound went as follows:

"RONALD STOPPABLE!"

~The End~

--

**Acknowledgements **

Firstly I need to thank my reviewers and readers, for supporting me so much and giving me advice all through this story. You all helped so much and inspired me to keep on writing!

I would also like to thank a few individual reviewers. Ace Ian Combat; for proofreading almost every published chapter and fixing various "boo-boos" I made, and even helping me improve as an author. Props to my mind-link sista!

Darth_Comrade; if you ever read this, know that you were one of the people who honestly inspired how this story turned out. You kept my faith in my writing going, and believe me, I had my doubts about it, and I will always be thankful for that.

Arya MageFire: My best friend in the whole wide world! You give me waaaay too much credit as an author sometimes, you've supported me like my biggest fan, and even threatened my life in order to make me finish chapters! Love you lots, girlie! :P :D

A thank you to my family, who's put up with a year and a half of endless writing, and this thanks goes double for my father, who pitched this story idea to begin with.


End file.
